A lost Love
by Abbie Serenity
Summary: Serena's beloved (Darien *scoff*) has died, and she tries to go back in time to prevent it, but something goes aray...and Serena finds herself in a new dimension with some hunky guys! (Sm/ DBZ crossover)
1. Chap. 3 & 4

Hey Guys! I know it's been long but it's finally here! Sorry 'bout the  
delay, I had an unexpected vacation from the computer (grounded). Any who,  
sorry. But I think this is the best and longest chapter yet so you guys  
should probably like it! Oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z…  
blah, blah, blah. Now on to the story!  
**********************************************************************  
A Lost Love: Chapter 2  
By: Abbie a.k.a. Bunny  
"Her pulse is dropping!" yelled a nurse while running along side a moving  
bed.  
*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…*  
"Time of death…8:24 p.m.…" the doctor said as he turned off the beeping  
machine.  
*** The Waiting Room***  
The doctor walked slowly into the room and all the hope filled eyes turned  
to him.  
"Well…?" Gohan asked.  
"See, when you brought her in she had already lost so much blood… I'm sorry,  
but she didn't make it…" the doctor said reluctantly.  
"Oh Kami..." Gohan whispered blankly staring ahead.  
"Well, she deserved what she got. It will teach never her to challenge a  
Sayin-jin," Vegita sneered.  
"FATHER! HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU SAY THAT!? I KILLED A GIRL, FOR NO REASON AT  
ALL! AND THE ONLY WORDS YOU HAVE TO SAY ARE 'Well, she deserved it?'" Trunks  
exploded at his fathers' comment. Since he couldn't cry, he just got mad.  
"Trunks, sweetie, calm down. Pay no attention to that man who will be  
sleeping OUTSIDE tonight," Bulma said shooting an evil look at Vegita.  
All the sudden the hospital doors flew open. Goten and Bura came flying in.  
"What happened?! Who got hurt!?" Goten yelped, while franticly searching for  
a lost face.  
"We got here as fast as we could. What happened?" Bura said, a tad more…um…  
calm. (The girl would be more sensible, that would just figure!)  
"Well, honey, let me try and explain this to you…" Chichi said as she lead  
the two out the door.  
And then there were four.  
Bulma, Trunks, Goku, and Gohan remained, for Vegita left to find a comfy  
tree to sleep in. He was as stubborn as Bulma.  
"Well…" Goku sighed.  
"That poor girl. I mean she just came here, from another dimension, and she  
was killed almost instantly, by someone she didn't even know…" Gohan  
remarked.  
"I can't believe what I just did!" Trunks was losin' it again," I mean I  
killed a Kami-damn GIRL!"  
"Trunks, dear, settle down. It's not your fault…" Bulma walked over and  
tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away.  
*Gasp*  
Trunks had never done that before. He loved his, other with all his heart,  
and would never want to hurt her in any way, but he just did.  
Trunks realized his action and was remorseful immediately. He didn't know  
what to do so, he just flew out the as fat as he could.  
"TRUNKS! COME BACK!" Bulma ran out side in a desperate attempt to catch her  
troubled son.  
And then there were two.  
"Come on dad, let's go and verify who she is so they can have a record of  
her death," Gohan said, trying to avoid those uncomfortable silent moments.  
"O.K." Goku agreed.  
And then there were none.  
*********************************************************************  
Short huh? Oh come on you liked it didn't you? You didn't? Well, good,  
cause its not over! You didn't think I could end it that short did ya?  
-Bunny  
**********************************************************************  
***Serena's Room***  
"That poor girl… and she was so important in her world too…"Goku said while  
watching the limp bloody body.  
"Oh my Kami! You're right! I hag forgotten all about that! Her world will  
collapse with out her!" Gohan squealed, just realizing this fact.  
"Then we just won't let her die now will we," A sudden burst of light filled  
the room. Above Serena's body, a small figure of a beautiful woman floated.  
"What?! Who are you?" Gohan screeched after jumping around into an attack  
position.  
" I am Queen Serenity, and this is my daughter, Princess Serenity," She  
spoke in such a tone that you couldn't help but trust her.  
"But… how…and what…?" Goku said completely not computing the situation. (As  
the male would be expected to do, he…he.)  
"Gohan, listen carefully. The silver crystal, and I, only have enough power  
and strength to do this once, but Gohan, you have to take care of her, and  
watch over her. She needs you in this world. Away from all of her other  
protectors. She is a strong fighter with a good heart, and I she will get  
herself into trouble. But now, here, there is no one to catch her when she  
falls. Gohan, I want you to be her protector, the one catches her when she  
falls. I chose you because you are strong, and I know you have a good heart.  
Please Gohan, look after her…" the Queen said in her kind love-filled  
voice.  
"But I thought she was dead…?" Gohan contradicted.  
"No, her body was dead, but the soul lived on. With the help of the silver  
crystal, I can bring this body back, but only once can I do this, so you  
must watch her and keep her safe." Those proved to be the Queen's last  
words, as she faded into oblivion.  
"I won't let you down, Queen Serenity." Gohan said with determination in his  
voice.  
"Uh, what happened?" Serena groaned as she sat up.  
Gohan's attention completely redirected to the girl.  
"Your wounds, the blood… IT'S GONE! She did it!" Gohan yelled as he ran  
forward and hugged the confused girl.  
"Um, do I know you?" Serena asked.  
"Don't you remember, I'm Gohan…?" he said as he backed away, with a look of  
concern.  
"She's alive?" Goku asked from the corner, with that "I'm dumb" look on his  
face.  
"What's going on in there!? You can see the body at the funeral!" came an  
angry voice from the door. It was the doctor who had just broken the bad  
news.  
"By GOD, she's alive!" he exclaimed when he saw Serena sitting on the bed.  
"But…she…was…" the doctor just didn't understand.  
"Dead?" Goku finished for him.  
"We thought so too, but I guess she's not," Gohan said looking at Serena  
with a sweet smile.  
"Um, peoples, WHERE AM I?!" Serena screamed. She was starting to get angry  
at all the astonished looks, and dumb-founded faces, for many had gathered  
to see the "resurrected girl." They all stopped talking and turned.  
"Don't you remember anything? Me, Goku, Trunks?" Goku asked with a look of  
confusion.  
"Wait let me think… NO! And who is Goku, or Trunks? And where am I?" she  
said, calming down now that people were acknowledging her.  
"Well, I'm Goku, and you are in a hospital, in the Black Forest." Goku said  
as he stepped forward out of the crowd.  
"Thank you. Now one more question," she said satisfied with the answer, "how  
come you know me, but I have no clue as to who you are?"  
"Well, um, see I think you forgot that um," Gohan sputtered, not wanting to  
say what he wanted to, out loud. So he moved next to Serena and whispered  
something into her ear.  
"Are you sure? Well, I mean, wait, I told you that?" she said a bit  
confused.  
"Um, hum," Gohan nodded.  
"Well, I guess I HAVE to believe you, only I could have told you that."  
"Well, that's nice and all, but now that your O.K., where are you gonna  
stay?" Goku said changing the conversation to something he understood.  
"She can stay with me! It'll be nice to have someone around. And then mom  
can't just visit because she thinks I'm 'lonely'," Gohan blurted.  
"Oh my Kami! It's true! She's alive!" Chichi burst out, running towards  
Serena.  
Gohan explained everything to everyone, even Goku, who still didn't fully  
understand it yet. On the way home from the hospital Trunks explained  
everything to Serena (except the part about her mother) in one car, the Son  
family rode in another car, and Bulma yelled at the returned Vegita, with  
Bura in the back, in the last car. Vegita got slapped for his action, as  
did Trunks, though by different women (I guess it's like the saying, Like  
Father Like Son) Those two cars went silent after that, but the other was  
filled with conversation.  
"Sweet heart, this isn't like a pet or anything, it's a human being. Not  
only that, but she is also a girl," Chichi scowled.  
"Mother, I know how to take care of a girl! It's not like I've never had a  
girlfriend!" Gohan retorted.  
"You're right, you NEVER have had a girl friend!" Goten mocked.  
"I have had a few! Any ways you stay put of this!" Gohan yelled at his  
younger brother.  
(Sibling rivalry, I feel for ya Gohan!)  
"But Gohan, sweetie, it just wouldn't work…"Chichi improvised for she was  
running out of defenses.  
"Mom, I have to do this. She said I was the one who needed to look after  
her!" Gohan exclaimed. Chichi turned to face with a confused look.  
"Who is she?" she asked.  
"The Queen, ya know, her mother, Serenity, I think it was." Gohan answered.  
"Uh, huh. I see know. O.K. She can stay with you, but if anything goes  
wrong…"  
"Nothing will go wrong, mom," Gohan said rolling his eyes. (I know that is  
too!)  
"I'll make sure of that…" he quietly added to himself.  
Once everyone had arrived at Goku's house they all sat down for some coffee,  
well, all except Vegita that is. He stood in the corner still "pouting" from  
his fight with Bulma.  
"So, Serena, how are you planning on getting home?" Bulma inquired with a  
sweet glance at Serena.  
"I have no idea. I mean, I don't know how I got here in the first place, so  
I don't have a clue how to get back," she replied. "I just hope that they  
can find me here…" she added as she slightly gripped her cup tighter. Gohan  
noticed even this slight discomfort and started worrying.  
"It's O.K., I'm sure your mother can bring you back!" Goku said cheerfully.  
But his smiles disappeared quickly, from a sharp jab in his leg, coming from  
Gohan's direction. "Ow, watch it!"  
"Sorry, my leg slipped," Gohan said. Goku gave him a funny look and then  
redirected to Serena.  
"My mother?" Serena asked a little confused.  
"Yeah, ya know, the little fair- OW!" He was cut off again by a sharp jab in  
his leg.  
"You mean you met my mother?!" Serena asked leaning forward in her chair  
towards Goku.  
"Um…no…" Goku muttered realizing his mistake now.  
"But how did you know she was a fairy?" Serena inquired sitting back in the  
chair.  
"You told us! Remember?" Gohan covered for his ignorant father, before he  
said something even more stupid.  
"Are you sure…?" Serena sensed that they were hiding something from her.  
"oh yes we're sure!" Gohan said quickly.  
"Any ways, where are you gonna stay while you are here?" Trunks decided to  
change the conversation.  
"I don't really know."  
"Why don't you stay with Gohan?! He has plenty of room!" Goten blurted out  
in all attempts of embracing his older brother.  
"Oh, so, you don't live here?" Serena said, blushing a bit.  
"Well, no. I am eighteen. I didn't plan on living with my parents my whole  
life," Gohan chuckled and satisfied his brother with an apparent blush.  
"Oh, well, still… I wouldn't want to burden you…"Serena commented.  
"Well, you really don't have any other options. I mean you don't have any  
money for a hotel, and I'm not gonna let you sleep outside," Gohan  
protested, he had to get her to stay with him!  
"Then it's settled, you'll stay at Gohan's place." Trunks stated firmly.  
"Well, I guess it's time for us to head home, it's already past midnight,"  
Bulma said turning to face her son and husband, " Come on you two."  
"Well, I guess we should go, too, Serena," Gohan said as he stood up from  
his chair.  
"O.K., and thanx for all your help and all. Especially you Gohan, thanx."  
Serena said sending a sweet smile in Gohan's direction. As they were all  
walking out the door, Goten noticed something…  
"Gohan? How exactly are you planning on getting home?"  
"Oh damn! I forgot I didn't bring my car today!" Gohan hit himself lightly  
on the head with the last remark.  
"Ya know, there are three cars out there." Serena pointed out.  
"That would be Trunks' extra car… Hey Trunks, buddy 'ol pal 'ol friend…"  
Gohan started for Trunks with a sneaky smile.  
"No." Trunks snorted without even letting Gohan ask the question. "Why don't  
you just fly?" Trunks suggested.  
Serena titled her head and looked at Gohan, "Fly?"  
*********************************************************************  
Well, there you have it! I hope you liked it too, because I am up at 3:00AM  
in the mourning typing this so it will be posted this week! E-mail me with  
comments, suggestions, or just fan mail is always cool. If you wanna  
discuss the story, I'm glad to do that too! I wish I could say that there  
will be another chapter out next week, but I have to go to camp, but be  
patient and the next TWO will be out the week after! Well, until then, See  
Ya!  
-Bunny  
  
So, how are you peoples out there? Good? Well, any ways here is the next  
chapter. I hope you liked the last chapter! I know that it was one of my  
fav's so far! Oh yeah, Dragon Ball Z is not mine and neither is Sailor Moon,  
I'm not making money off of this story or anything, blah, blah, blah. Now,  
I have been getting a lot of e-mails saying that they don't know all of the  
characters from Dragon Ball Z, because half the characters in my story are  
from the Japanese part of DBZ. So I am going to make a little chart to tell  
you who all the people are.  
Bulma- Goku's best friend since he was 8. Blue hair bad temper, she is in  
the English version.  
Goku- Main character of DBZ. Big man very strong, big pointy black hair.  
Husband of Chichi and father of Gohan and Goten.  
Vegita- Early villein. The saiya-jin prince. He is also very strong and  
has big black hair. He is the husband of Bulma, yes Bulma, and father of  
Trunks (The purple wonder) and Bura.  
Gohan- Son to Goku and Chichi. Very strong half saiya-jin half human.  
Black hair, oldest son of the family. Very smart.  
Goten- Also a son of Chichi and Goku. Half saiya-jin, half human. Strong  
fighter always has a girlfriend, best friend of the purple haired wonder  
Trunks. Younger brother to Gohan.  
Trunks- A very cute violet haired guy. He is son to Bulma and Vegita. Very  
strong fighter. Best friends with Goten and older brother to Bura. A  
knockout with the ladies. Also the president of Capsule Corp. (unwillingly)  
Chichi-An over protective mother of Gohan and Goten. Wife of Goku, and good  
friends with Bulma.  
Bura- Younger sister to Trunks, daughter to Vegita and Bulma. She is a  
whole lot like her mother in every way, even looks!  
O.K. now that we have everything strait on with the story!  
******************************************************************  
A Lost Love: Chapter 3  
By: Abbie a.k.a. Bunny  
"Fly?" Serena asked tilting her head.  
"Yeah, oh wait, you can't fly…can you?" Trunks said kinda sheepishly.  
"Uh, no. Can, you?" She asked back, "Cause the only people I know that  
could fly were the people from the Nega-moon."  
"Well, see, yes we can." Gohan said.  
"OH! O.K. then, are you sure that's…possible?" Serena said with a  
disbelieving look.  
"Sure it is! I've been flying since I was about 10," Goku commented.  
"Well, really, you've been flying longer than that on the nimbus," Chichi  
added.  
"The nimbus? What's that?" Serena asked, no less confused than before.  
"It's a magical cloud that only the pure hearted can ride on." Goku  
explained as if it were a normal thing.  
"Oh," Serena said, still confused.  
"Well, any ways, back to getting home. Hey dad, can we barrow the nimbus?"  
Gohan inquired.  
"Sure son," Goku said, dismissing the question as normal, where as Serena  
just thought, well, she just thought!  
"Wait, are you saying we're going to fly home?" Serena asked in wonder.  
"Well, yeah, it's the easiest solution. Unless you wanna walk the 10 miles?"  
Gohan commented.  
"Well, no, I mean O.K. I guess we're flying home…" Serena said.  
"See ya mom, dad, and Goten!" Gohan yelled as they walked out the door.  
By now the Briefs family had already left, so Gohan and Serena were the only  
ones just standing outside.  
"So, um, Gohan, where is this, uh, nimbus?" Serena asked looking around.  
"FLYING NIMBUS!!!" Gohan shouted out. Serena almost fell over from the  
answer, for that was defiantly NOT what she was expecting. Suddenly, a small  
cloud screeched to a stop right in front of them. Then she DID fall smack  
on her butt. "AHH!"  
"It's O.K., it's only the nimbus." Gohan said as he helped Serena up.  
"Oh."  
Gohan immediately jumped onto the cloud, while Serena on the other hand just  
circled it, poking and prodding it.  
"Are, you sure it's… safe?" she asked, very skeptically.  
"Course it's safe! Any ways, if you fall, I'll catch ya." Gohan reassured.  
"O.K." Serena said as she took a gulp and hopped onto the cloud.  
She opened one eye and then the other when she was sure that she was o.k.  
"See now, your fine, now, off we go!" Gohan yelled as the cloud took off.  
Up, up, up and up they went high into the sky. Serena just stood there  
clutching to Gohan, eyes tightly shut.  
"It's o.k. Serena, try and enjoy it," Gohan said trying to calm the  
extremely tense girl.  
"I'm sorry, it's just, I've never flown before, not even in a plane…" she  
whispered.  
"Really? Never? Man, no wonder your so tense," Gohan said almost not  
believing that she had NEVER flown.  
"Come on then, if that's so, we should have some fun while we're up here!"  
Gohan yelled as the could did a 180 spin.  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Serena yelped as she clutched tighter to Gohan.  
"If you won't let go on your own, then I'll just have to make you let go,  
cause I know you would enjoy this!" Gohan said as he pride the girl from his  
side.  
Serena finally let go, and opened her eyes.  
"Wow! It's beautiful up here! I can't believe what I've been missing down  
there!" Serena squealed with delight. Gohan smiled seeing her so happy, for  
the first time.  
"So, you can do this on your…own?" Serena asked in the midst of her delight.  
"Yeah, but we don't really use this technique for fun," Gohan answered.  
"Oh? How could you not! This is so fun and cool! Any way, what do you use  
it for? Getting around?" Serena asked being al little more calm.  
"I, or we, use it during battle," Gohan commented.  
"Oh, so you fight a lot?" Serena inquired, sitting down on the cloud.  
"Yeah! Fighting is half my life, although it's not always a good hobby,"  
Gohan replied, quieting towards the end of the statement.  
"Yeah, I think I know how you feel. Really, I probably know more than you  
would about getting…hurt," Serena said.  
"I doubt you've gone through as much as we have here," Gohan said, playfully  
challenging Serena to a "who's life is worse" contest.  
"Oh yeah? Well, I've fought people from the past AND the future!" Serena  
started the contest.  
"Really? Guess what, so have I," Gohan said with a cute little smirk.  
"Well, Me and my colleagues, have all died, and come back to life! Ha beat  
that!" Serena said with that same smirk Gohan had.  
"I can beat that actually, I have died, my father has died, and all my  
friends have died. Not to mention, that my fathers home planet blew up and  
so did Namek, but it was resurrected," Gohan boasted.  
Serena couldn't top that, she only stood there with mouth hanging open and  
her eyes wide.  
"Oh, yeah, well, I've…been to the future!" She came back with a weak  
attempt.  
"I must admit you've got me there, but I wouldn't want o see my future,  
cause my future is a living hell, literally. I'm not even alive." Gohan  
said, but this time with the wide grin.  
"Oh… I'm sorry, although I kinda know how you feel there too, my future is  
like that too, but I'm not dead, only in an eternal sleep. In my future  
husband and my four best friends are the only one's still awake, but now I'm  
beginning to think that even he isn't alive for he died in the present day,  
that's why I was going back in time. It was to save him…" she whispered as a  
lone tear trickled down her face.  
"Oh Gohan! I'm afraid I'll never see any of them again!" Serena burst out  
into tears, and thrust herself into Gohan's arms.  
"Shhhhh, it'll be alright…" Gohan comforted as he held the shaking young  
girl.  
The rest of the ride home was silent, except for the occasional sniffle from  
Serena.  
When they got home Gohan showed Serena to her room.  
"Um… should I just sleep in this?" Serena asked.  
"Well, you could or, I think I may have something for you too sleep in,"  
Gohan said as he rustled around in his closet.  
"How's this, for now? Tomorrow I'm sure my mom and the girls will take you  
shopping, but for now I only have my stuff. And, sorry, but I don't have to  
many girl articles in stock," he joked as he held up a large shirt.  
"That's fine, thanx," Serena replied, cracking a slight smile on her tear  
stained face, as she took the shirt.  
"Good night," Gohan whispered as the girl left the room.  
"Good night good guardian..."  
At about 3:00am Gohan woke up to a faint voice. He got up out of his bed  
and walked over to Serena's room and found her tossing in her bed, saying  
things like "NO! Darien!" or "I won't let you die!."  
Poor girl, can't even escape reality in her dreams. he thought.  
"Uhhhh...." Serena groaned as rolled in Gohan's direction.  
Epppp! He thought, I woke her up!  
Gohan scrambled back to his room and hopped into his bed.  
Serena dazedly walked into Gohan's room.  
"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to wake you up..." Gohan scrambled for  
an excuse.  
But Serena wasn't fazed by the words. She just walked up to Gohan's bed and  
got in next to him.  
EPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!! Gohan screamed in his head.  
"Oh Darien..." Serena grumbled as she hugged Gohan.  
"She's sleep walking..." Gohan said out loud, finally realizing this. He  
tried to detach the girl, but it was no use, without waking the peaceful  
figure. He finally relaxed and gave up. He looked at her face and saw the  
sweetest, most innocent smile he had ever scene.  
"At least she's finally happy..."he whispered as he, too, fell back  
asleep...  
******************************************************************  
Hey, I know it was short, but I thought it was one of the more...romantic  
chapters yet. Any way, e-mail me with comments, suggestions, ya know, @  
sailor_dragon97@hotmail.com. And check out my other story, What if...? It's  
not romantic, but it's funny as hell! Well, See Ya! 'Till next week!  
-Bunny  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Prolouge- The Death

**********************************************************************  
O.k. Hi peoples! This is my first fanfic so... go easy on me. This fanfic  
is Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z related. No none of the characters are  
mine... ect. ect. I am not getting money from this and if you wanted to sue  
me all you would get is a quarter or so. So now that that's all done on with  
the story....  
**********************************************************************  
  
A Lost Love: Prologue  
By: Abbie (Bunny)  
Five young girls in sailor outfits and mini skirts were standing  
face to  
face with a large youma. Each girl wore a different color, and each  
represented a specific planet, except for one that is. The proud leader  
stood in the center of the line of worriers. She represented no planet, but  
something more important, the moon. She stood tall, and still, and then she  
spoke and shattered the utter silence.  
"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice!" while continuing her  
speech she struck numerous poses and finally it ended with, "In the name of  
the moon, I will punish you!"  
Then the other four introduced themselves, also striking different poses.  
"I am…Sailor Mercury!"  
"I am Sailor Mars!"  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
"And Sailor Venus!"  
Then again there was dead silence. All of the sudden the youma jumped  
upward into a tree and shot a blast of evil energy towards the girls. They  
all jumped out of the way and landed gracefully on their feet, except for  
the leader who had fallen hard on her butt, "OWWWW! That hurt!" she yelped  
on hitting the floor.  
"Sailor Moon Watch out!" someone yelled as the youma was heading strait for  
the girl.  
Sailor Moon screamed and made herself into a ball, trying to soften the  
blow.  
Suddenly a red rose slashed through the youma's face and he stopped. Sailor  
Moon looked up to see a man sitting on a bench behind the youma. He was  
wearing a very nice tuxedo and a half mask that was concealing his identity.  
"Tuxedo mask!" Sailor Moon called to her savior with hearts in her eyes.  
Before the youma could recover one of the scouts had gotten up and had  
started her attack.  
"Mars… Celestial… Fire… Surround!" Sailor Mars screamed as she let lose a  
huge amount of fire at the youma. The youma tried to dodge it, but was to  
late. It was injured but not dead.  
"Supreme Thunder Crash!" yelled out another angry voice. It was Sailor  
Jupiter. Before the youma could recover from the fire attack it was hit  
with a bolt of electricity. He fell over from the shock and landed on the  
floor with a thud.  
"Yes! I got him!" shrieked a happy Jupiter, while jumping for joy.  
"Not yet you haven't!" screeched an angry youma as he jumped away from the  
smoke from the attack below.  
"Mercury Bubbles…!" Mercury shouted as she prepared her attack.  
"Venus Crescent Beam…!" shouted Venus while she too was preparing an attack.  
"Blast!"  
"Smash!" they both shouted the final words to their attack at the same time.  
A beam of pure love energy surrounded by bubbles headed for the youma. It  
screamed as it fell back onto the ground.  
"Your turn Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted, looking in Sailor Moon's  
direction.  
"No I won't let you defeat me!" the youma shouted angrily as he shoot Tuxedo  
Mask with a sharp knife. Tuxedo Mask couldn't avoid it and was hit. He  
fell over and lied very still.  
"NO! TUXEDO MASK!" Sailor Moon screamed as she ran to her fallen love.  
She screamed into the dead of night and buried her face into her loves blood  
stained chest. She suddenly stood up strait and glared at her prince's  
adversary.  
"You will pay for what you have done to my prince," she said with a deep  
chill in her voice. Her tear stained face reveled how deathly pale she was,  
and her eyes held no more hope or innocence, only a cold darkness.  
"AHHHHHH!!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!" she screamed bloody murder.  
"Moon…Scepter…Elimination!" She yelled and with all the energy she blasted  
the youma into another dimension.  
"No!!!!!" It shouted as it turned into moon dust.  
"You did Sailor Moon!" the other girls yelled. Then they all stopped their  
rejoicing when they noticed Sailor Moon quietly sobbing into Tuxedo Mask's  
chest. They all walked solemnly up to her. An icy coldness fell over them  
as they could only stare at their dead prince and his princess.  
"NO!!!! I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS!!!" Sailor Moon howled. She got up and  
ran into the dead night.  
"Serena!" the others yelled at the same time as they started to run after  
her.  
"No you guys. Let her go she needs to be alone," Luna said as she stepped in  
front of them blocking their path. They all stopped and watched as their  
princess fled into the night, each one weeping silently.  
Sailor Moon found a deserted alley and detrasformed. Serena fell to her  
knees and cried. The dark alley was cold and scary, but she hadn't noticed,  
for she was to busy. Her one and only love, Darien, was dead. How could  
this be!?! They were meant to rule the Earth together! They were supposed  
to have a child! This couldn't happen!  
"No! I know how to get him back!" Serena shrieked, and you could see a spark  
of excitement and hope in her eyes. She seemed to be radiating a brilliant  
light that engulfed the alley and made it as bright as day. Serena stood  
there praying that she could get to the time gate where Pluto was. Then her  
locket opened and exposed the origination of the light, the silver imperial  
crystal. It was going to grant her final wish for her deceased love. Then  
an even greater light flashed and then darkness once again. But now Serena  
was gone.  
"You are not worthy here! Leave or I will destroy you!" Sailor Pluto  
bellowed her warning.  
"It's me Sailor Pluto, Serena, ya know Sailor Moon?" Serena whispered a  
desperate attempt for the guardian not to attack, as she stepped out from  
behind the fog.  
"Oh dear! I'm sorry, I couldn't see you! What happened? You've been  
crying?" Sailor Pluto said with a concerned look on her face. She had  
noticed how Serena was teary eyed and very pale. She lacked her usual color  
and cheeriness.  
"It's… It's Darien!" Serena was trying hard to keep back the tears, but just  
couldn't do it. She fell to her knees on the soft cloudy terrain. Sailor  
Pluto kneeled over her and comforted her.  
"I know… he… he died," she said.  
Serena swung her head up with an astonished look on her face. "How did you  
know?" she asked between sobs.  
"You've forgotten dear. I know all the future and all the past. I knew all  
about this long ago," she tried to explain to the girl.  
"What!?! You knew! Why didn't you tell us!?! We could have saved him! He  
could still be alive! WHY?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!?" Serena stood up  
with an enraged look on her face. She started to pace angrily mumbling  
curses under her breath.  
"It was meant to happen. It would have messed up the future, had it not  
happened," Pluto said calmly to the, now, hysterical girl.  
"But…but what about Crystal Tokyo and Reeny? What about them?" Serena  
screamed starting to cry again.  
"It's ok. You see it was meant to be that he die, but it was also meant to  
be that… that he come back." Pluto was trying to stay calm.  
Serena lifted her head quickly, to make sure she heard right.  
"You mean he comes back!?" Serena shrieked with excitement. Her color  
started to come back and she was very cheery and perky.  
"Wait, now don't get to excited. See you must travel into to time to save  
him," Pluto said with a stern look.  
"Well, if that's all, then why didn't you just warn us in advance to save  
him? It would have saved us a lot of trouble," Serena asked, her old curious  
self again.  
"Because you must go alone, and you will go through some intense training  
and some strange experiences. Though I can only tell you this. If I say  
any more I will ruin the future. So, now you must go and save the Prince!"  
Pluto said this as she opened the gates of time.  
"I won't fail you! And tell the scouts to wait for me!" Serena said as she  
ran into the gates and out of site.  
"Good luck, my child," Pluto whispered as she silently closed the doors.  
And then Pluto was left alone again, at her eternal post...  
**********************************************************************  
Well, That's it! Hope you liked it! It was short but the chapters will be  
longer. I'll have another chapter next week. If you have any comments or  
suggestions email me at sailor_dragon97@hotmail.com!  
See Ya! 


	3. Chapter 7 & 8

Hi peeps, sorry this is so late, but my whole story had gotten deleted,   
there for I had to completely rewrite this chapter...I had it written, but   
know I don't, so here goes again...oh yeah, I got my email changed so don't   
email sailor dragon any more, it's now gonna be grlvegita@hotmail.com, and   
ha I almost forgot I don't own SM or DBZ, so don't sue me.  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
By: Abbie  
  
  
"Rise and shine lazy bones!" Gohan cheerily said as he walked into Serena's   
room.  
"Uhhhh," Serena groaned and rolled over.  
"Just a few more minutes mom..."  
"First of all, I'm defiantly NOT your mom, and two you promised you would   
get up so come on! Up you go!" Gohan then pulled off the sheets to Serena's   
bed, and picked her up.  
"WHOA!" Serena screamed as she was dropped hard on the floor.  
"Ok, ok, I'm going..." she moaned as she got up and rubbed her soar butt.  
"Be ready in five min.'s, then we'll start," Gohan walced out of the room.  
"Ug..." Serena groggily got dressed and ready. After about 15 min.'s she was   
outside, sort of ready, sort of asleep.  
"Ok! Are ya all ready?" Gohan says with a great amount of spunk.  
Serena groans.  
"Alright then! We'll start with defense, get ready I'm gonna try and   
attack..." Gohan crouched into a ready pose. Serena did somewhat the same...  
All the sudden Gohan ran (rather slowly) at Serena and elbowed her in the   
gut. That woke Serena right up!  
She fell to the ground and heaved for breathes.  
Gohan flinched a little to see her in so much pain, but he stood silently.  
"Well, we have to work on that..." he remarked.  
"You think you could be a little easy on me...do you know what time it is!?"   
Serena huffed in-between breathes.  
"I AM being easy on you, and any ways you need to get used to the time...cause   
it's gonna be this early that your getting up for a LONG time," Gohan said.  
Serena groaned at the thought and slowly stood back up.  
"Ok, now lets try offence..." Gohan again crouched, but this time in a   
defensive stance.  
Serena sighed and ran towards Gohan and...um...attempted(?) to attack?  
Gohan straightened and casually stepped to one side. Serena missed by a mile   
and flew to the ground and landed hard on her face.  
"Owww!" Serena squealed at impact. Gohan only shook his head and said,   
"We'll work on that later..."  
"Yeah...right..." Serena sounded some what disgusted.  
"Ok, well, lets start on blocking..." Gohan pronounced.  
"Well...what am I doing wrong?" Serena asked with an innocent little face.  
"Everything. But we'll change that soon enough," Gohan was very how would   
you say...blunt.  
"Thanx..." Serena was a little irritated at Gohan's confidence in himself   
and the little, if any, he had in her.  
"Now, put your hands like this," Gohan demonstrated the move and Serena   
mimicked it.  
"Good. Now raise your arms a little more..."  
The two went on with stance after stance for a few hours. After of which one   
hour Serena was exhausted and wanted to quit, but Gohan wouldn't allow it.   
He was surprisingly harsh when he was training her, even almost mean. Well   
to Serena at least. But Serena's conception of mean would be Luna making   
her fight. But alas at 6:00 to Serena's surprise Gohan call for a break.  
"Wheew..." Serena was of course huffing and puffing and completely worn out.  
"You did ok today, but this afternoon you'll have to try a little harder,"   
Gohan commented as the two walked into the small house.  
"This...after...noon?" Serena stopped abruptly and spoke just what she could   
fit out of her mouth.  
"Yeah, right after school get changed so we can start," Gohan kept walking   
and left a stupefied Serena to just stand there and stare.  
"more...of this?" she asked to herself, "I've created a monster! I said I   
wanted to train! This isn't training...it's torture!" she then finally went   
into the house for she could smell the aroma of food.  
"Why don't you go and get dressed for school while I fix s some breakfast?"   
Gohan turned around from the stove when Serena walked in.  
Serena jerked her head. What was up a few minutes ago he wouldn't even let   
her stop to get a drink, and now he's doing stuff for her? She was grateful   
none the less, but his mood just seemed to change when he wasn't fighting.  
"O...k..." Serena only said that and then went to go get dressed without a   
question.  
After a short discussion on eggs, and Serena's defense, the two lone   
characters went to school.  
"Hey Serena!" Goten ran up to Serena waving.  
"Oh...hey Goten," Serena said, a little less than enthusiastic.  
"What's wrong?" Goten slowed as he reached where Serena was eating lunch   
under a tree.  
"Oh, nothing really, I'm just sooooooooo tired..." Serena said kinda groggily.   
*yawn*  
"Man you do look beat. Didn't you get any sleep?" Goten asked as he sat down   
next to her.  
"No. Not really. I have no idea how you guys do it..." Serena yawned again.  
"Do what? Sleep?" Goten said sarcastically.  
Serena giggled. "No...actually the opposite. How do you get up THAT early?"  
"You should get up as early as me. We have school...?" Goten was a little   
confused now.  
"No...*sigh* when you people train. Not only do you get up deathly early, but   
you also have to WORK that early!" Serena exclaimed.  
"Huh? Training? Man, I haven't gotten up early for training for a while...?   
I should though, I'm gonna get so wimpy YOU'LL be able to beat me!" Goten   
commented with a chuckle.  
"Hey! See this is why." Serena shook her head.  
"Why what?"  
"Why I started training with your brother."  
"WHAT?! Gohan is training you?" Goten jumped up and looked at Serena like   
she was crazy.  
"What? Is there something wrong with that?" Serena looked a Goten little   
uncertain.  
"Well, just the fact of one of the strongest people in the galaxy is   
training you. I don't think you know what your getting yourself into," Goten   
recovered from his shock and sat back down.  
"I'm starting to think your right. He got me up a 4:00 this morning. Then   
he took me out side and punched me in the stomach, and I'll tell you it   
didn't feel good! I mean look at this!" Serena slightly lifted her shirt up   
and showed Goten the large bruise on her stomach.  
"Ouch! Are you sure you wanna train with him? I mean he can be really   
tough..." Goten had concern on his face.  
"Well, I don't have a choice. I wish I could back out but he won't let me.   
He's gonna train me whether I like it or not," Serena stopped eating and   
cringed a little.  
Poor Serena, I wish I could help, but Gohan's not gonna back down...  
After school Serena obeyed Gohan and came home straight after. She got   
dressed and when she came out of her room Gohan was waiting.  
"Are you ready?" he asked almost sounding impatient.  
"Yeah, I'm ready..." Serena mumbled at little less than excited about   
training.  
"Good. We'll start easy today," he announced. Serena sighed in relief.  
"First we'll run 3 miles..." he finished.  
Serena sighed again, but this time it wasn't in relief.  
This guy is gonna KILL me! She thought.  
"3 miles...?" Serena groaned.  
"Yep! Let's go!" Gohan grabbed Serena's wrist and dragged her out side and   
started running.  
"Ahhhh!" Serena yelled as she was pulled.  
They ran for about ten minutes and after that Serena stopped and sat down.  
"What are you doing?" Gohan stopped to and went back a few steps.  
"I can't do iiiiiiiiiit!" she cried.  
"Oh, Yes you can!" he yelled and grabbed her roughly back up.  
"B-b-b-but...." She whined, "I changed my mind!"  
"You can't, you're not allowed."  
"Not fair..."  
"You promised..."  
"Uh..."  
"C'mon! Get going!" He said pulling her along, forcing her to jog with him.   
"Besides," he said smiling back sweetly, "I like the company."  
Serena smiled but Gohan sensed she needed a little more motivation than   
that.  
"I'll tell you what, We'll have a big afternoon snack as soon as we get   
home, k?"  
"Yeah!" She said picking up the pace.  
When they finally got back home, Serena huffing and puffing, Gohan having   
even more energy than before, they had a break.  
But unfortunately for Serena it was very short. After some water and an   
apple, they went back to work.  
"What?! There's more?" Serena complained.  
"Your not even half done, come on!" he again dragged her outside.  
They did some sit ups and push ups, about a hundred each, with some   
loooooooonnnnngggg pauses on Serena's part. But when they were finally done   
Serena was about to faint.  
"Well, it's getting dark we had better do our home work and go to bed..."   
Gohan said as he picked up a towel from a rock near by.  
Serena sighed, "You mean we're... we're done!?" She was ecstatic, though it   
faded quickly when she realized that she could no longer feel her legs...  
In the next week Serena amazed Gohan with her progress. He was amazed that   
any human could take and learn as much as she did...or eat as much as she   
did...  
Several weeks later...  
"Hey, Gohan!"  
" 'Afternoon, Serena. You ready to start up?"  
"Hey, uh...Gohan?"  
"Yes..." he looked at her with an odd hopeful interest.  
"Can I have...well a day off today?"  
Gohan sighed, "Oh, is that all."  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Well...can I."  
"No," he said spitefully, only because she hadn't said what he had hoped   
hear.  
  
"Why not?! I've been working so hard Gohan! Pleeeaaase..." she said as she   
clinged to his arm, making him look her in the eye. Gohan blushed and looked   
deeply down into her big blue eyes for the first time in a long time. He   
melted...  
"uh-uh...ok..." he said cursing his weakness for this girl.  
"Thank You, thank you, thank you, Gohan!" She said jumping about.  
"Eh...he...he..." Gohan laughed scratching his head *why did I say that...*   
he thought to himself.  
Serena headed out the door, grabbing a jacket.  
"Wh-where are you going?" he asked.  
"To see my friends! It's been too long!"  
"Oh, ok..." he said, disappointed.  
Serena, sensing his disappointment said, " 'Tell ya' what! We'll go out to   
eat to night, k? Does that sound like fun?"  
"Yeah, Sure!" Gohan said ecstatic. *I wonder if she means that like...a   
date...*  
"And maybe Trunks, Bulma, Goten and all of them will come too!"  
"Right..." *guess not...*  
"I'll see you later Gohan!"  
"K..."  
He watch her shut the door behind her. He sat down on the couch. Ten minutes   
passed...  
"Arrg! When's she coming back!?" He said turning over on the floor, "It   
feels like she's been gone forever!"  
**********************************************************************  
Hey, sorry this took so long to get out...I've been more than busy. With   
school, soccer, basketball, karate, and friends I haven't had the time. Not   
only that but i've been sick and it also took me a while to figure out this   
whole new thing about posting your story, so I'm sorry. Any comments,   
suggestions, or anything else, please email me at grlvegita@hotmail.com/  
  
Hi there peoples! Well, sorry it took so long for chapter 6 but I was   
majorly behind schedule for like ever and I hadn't the time to write, not to   
mention the fact that my disk had been erased somehow? Well, enough of   
that, I don't have much to say so...here's my story...  
*************************************************************************************  
A Lost Love- chapter 7  
By: Abbie  
Ding-ding  
"Hello?" a voice came on the little speaker by the entrance of Capsule   
Corporation.  
"Bulma? Hey it's me...Serena!" Serena was happy that Bulma was home. She   
need to catch up on her gossip and knew that Bulma was just the person to   
turn to.  
"Serena! Come in!" Bulma squealed out of excitement, it had been a long time   
since Serena had come over.  
The large gates in front of Serena opened and she walked to an open door a   
few yards away.  
"Hey girl! Where have you been lately? We've missed you around here," Bulma   
greeted her friend.  
"Yeah, I've been kinda busy," Serena returned.  
Bulma almost hadn't noticed the change in Serena in all her excitement to   
see her.  
"What have you been doing child?! You've grown...a lot," Bulma stood back a   
bit to look Serena over. She had grown. Not like she was fat, no defiantly   
not fat. She was a few inches taller and just so much...bigger. Her muscles,   
that was it, she actually had muscles now. One of the only things that   
distinguished her as the Serena that Bulma knew were the deep blue eyes and   
the two buns she always wore her hair in. But even the hair had changed a   
bit. The two ponytails no longer ran down her back, but stopped at her   
chin. She had pulled them up and double looped them so they didn't get in   
her way.  
"Well, I hope I'm not that big! I have gained a few pounds but..."  
"No, your not fat, that's not what I meant, I mean your just...different."  
"Oh, well, that would be the result of Gohan's training. He's not all that   
easy, ya know?"  
Serena walked in and ushered herself down on the couch.  
"You've been training? What in Kami's name for? You never really struck me   
as the...well...I don't know the "violent" type," Bulma replied and sat down   
across from Serena.  
Just then Bura came waltzing in the room wondering how had rung the   
doorbell.  
"Hey Bura, what's up?" Serena turned around and greeted her school friend.  
"Serena! Long time no talk?" Bura's expression changed from curiosity to   
pure joy.  
"Yeah...I had just come by to catch up on some gossip..."  
The whole subject about Serena training was forgotten and the three girls   
chatted about random things over some cookies and coffee. After a few hours   
of giggling conversations, Serena announced that she had to on her way, for   
she still had a few people she wanted to visit before going home.  
"Bye Serena! Come back soon!" Bulma and her daughter waved Serena good bye   
and she was on her way to the Son's.  
  
Knock-knock  
"Goku...I told you! Lunch isn't ready yet!" Chichi yelled to the door.  
"Darn, I was kinda hungry..."  
"Serena! Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were Goku," Chichi ran to her young   
friend and hugged her in greeting.  
"Hey...Chichi?" Serena mustered out, as chichi was holding her just a little   
tight.  
"Yes?"  
"Think ya could loosen up a bit?"  
"Oh! Dear! Gomen ne....I just got a little carried away there..." Chichi   
blushed a bit and released her death grip.  
"That's ok, I think I'll live..." Serena said as she slightly rotated her   
shoulder.  
"Well, come in dear! We're about to have dinner, and I just insist that you   
stay!" Chichi rushed back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.  
"Oh that would be fun! But are you sure I wouldn't be imposing or anything?"   
Serena followed Chichi into the kitchen.  
"Oh no dear! It'll be fine! I'll just add some more rice..."  
"Thank you so much. Where are Goku and Goten?" Serena glanced around the   
room looking for her friends.  
"We're out here!!! And is dinner almost ready?!" Serena heard a familiar   
voice come from outside the window.  
"ALMOST!!!...Their out sparring with Trunks-san. *Sigh* like always," Chichi   
said.  
"Would you mind if I go out and say hi? Or would you like some help in   
here...not that I would be much help, but...." Serena trailed off.  
"Nope, you go on and have fun out there, not that you would have much fun   
whatching them spar, but have fun any way!" Before Chichi could finish   
Serena had already bolted out the door, eager to see her friends.  
***  
"GOKU!" Serena yelped as she "flew" into an un-expecting Goku's arms.  
"Hi Serena! Where have you been lately?" Goku returned the hug.  
"Oh...around..." Serena grinned widely. *hehe...*  
"You should come and visit more."  
"Well, Chichi invited me for dinner, so we can talk then, but right now..."   
Serena walked over to Trunks with a devious smile.  
"Hiya Trunks-san...what's up?"  
"Nothin'...nani?" Trunks noticed Serena's little smile.  
"Oh nothing...what do you say to a...rematch?" Serena's grin grew even   
larger.  
"Now? Are you sure you want to...you got pretty hurt last time..." Trunks   
looked kinda worried.  
"Oh, I'm sure!" Serena said and lightly punched Trunks on the shoulder.  
"I'll tell ya what...I'll go easy on you and won't fly or go SSJ...ok?"  
"You can do what ever you want..." just when you thought Serena's grin   
couldn't get any bigger...it did.  
"Well, if you insist..." Trunks said hesitantly.  
"Here we go again..." Goten said to himself.  
Trunks waited a moment for Serena to transform...but she didn't. She just   
got in a fighting stance and waited for him to do the same.  
"Aren't you going to transform?" Trunks asked.  
"Um.....let me think...NO!" Serena didn't wait for Trunks to get ready. She   
was sick of waiting and she attacked.  
Serena landed a sound punch to Trunks' chest that barely knocked the wind   
out of him.  
Trunks leaned over for a minute to catch his breath.  
"Good punch..." Goten whispered to his father.  
"Yeah, but not good enough to win...if she's relying on punching and kicking   
at that power level, she doesn't have a chance on King Kai's to win," Goku   
made a good point.  
Trunks straightened only to be kicked in the back. The kick wasn't very   
strong though, so he stayed standing. Trunks decided that now it was his   
turn to attack. Serena stopped in front of him. Trunks lunged forward and   
threw a light punch.  
*SMACK*  
Trunks was in mid air. Hand inches away from Serena's face when all the   
sudden Serena grabbed his fist, and stopped the punch. She stood there calm   
and with no facial expression at all.  
Goten and Goku could only stare.  
"How did she do that?!" Goten asked his father in astonishment.  
"I...I...I don't know..." was all Goku could reply.  
"I've never seen any human be able to do that...to a sayin..."  
Serena and Trunks looked like a picture at that point. Unmoving. Until   
finally Serena spoke.  
She spoke in a low, almost in audible tone, that only Trunks could hear.  
"Now it's pay back time..."  
  
****  
Well, It's finally done. I know you guys have been waiting a long time, and   
I'm sorry, I've just been really really busy, so sorry. And this week you   
get at least two chapters, and I'm hoping to get a chapter of "What If?" out   
also. If you have any questions, comments, or basic out rages of any kind   
feel free to email or IM me @ sailor_dragon97@hotmail.com and GrlVegita as   
my screen name for AOL. Any way, bye for now! :)  
~Buns~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 9

Well, here's the exciting conclusion to...chapter 7 at least. * Shrugs* any   
way...here's chapter 8 none the less!  
***  
Last time...  
"Now it's pay back time..."  
***  
"NANI!?" Trunks screamed as he was thrown into a large tree. Serena flashed   
away from where she was standing.  
"Where'd she go!?" Trunks yelled and franticly looked around.  
"Right here, big boy!" Serena came from behind (where they never seem to   
look) and landed a firm punch to her opponents back.  
Trunks flew forward and hit the ground...hard.  
Serena ran towards Trunks, but before she got there he jumped into the air   
and stayed there for a minute, where she couldn't get to him...or so he   
thought.  
As he was floating Serena yelled to him, "I thought you said 'no flying?'"  
"Well..." Trunks didn't have a come back.  
"Well, if you can break the rules, then so can I..." Serena smiled a wicked   
smile and vanished again.  
"Nani?! What did she mean by that?!" Trunks stayed where he thought he would   
be safe...in the air.  
Trunks looked around him when all the sudden Serena popped up right in his   
face.  
"Why hello there. How's the weather up here? Are you hiding from me Trunks?"   
Serena waved her finger in Trunks' face. "Bad boy..."  
Trunks was still in shock that she could fly, when Serena swiftly kneed him   
in the gut.  
Trunks' eyes almost popped out of their sockets, and he slightly coughed up   
some blood.  
"Oh, did I hurt you? I'm sorry..." Serena chuckled a little and vanished   
again.  
"SHIMATTA!" Trunks yelled as he shoot into the clouds before Serena could   
catch up.  
"Oh...running away are we?" Serena flashed in front of trunks again and flew   
upward as he did.  
"KUSO!!!" Trunks screamed as Serena pulled both hands together and threw   
them down on Trunks' head.  
Trunks went crashing down back to earth.  
"Ok that's it!" Trunks yelled as he wiped his bloody face.  
"SHENA!!!" he lunged up ward and he and Serena started to do hand to hand   
battle.  
Each countered each other perfectly. They both had a few hits and kicks   
each, but nothing to damaging.  
"Ok, now I'm mad, enough of this kid kuso, let's get down to business."   
Trunks whispered in a cold tone.  
He lowered down towards the ground and put his hands in front of him.  
"Burning......"  
Trunks started his attack.  
"Ok, Serena, this is it...the real test..." Serena told herself.  
She stayed in the air. She cupped her hands and moved them back to her   
side.  
"Kamaha..."  
"WHAT THE!?!" Goten and Goku recognized the attack immediately for it was   
theirs originally.  
"Attack!!!" Trunks screamed the final word to his attack.  
"MEHA!!!" Serena yelled the last syllable of hers.  
The two huge fire balls raced towards each other. They met in a huge   
explosion. Both the fighters were equal at this point...Serena pushed all   
the energy she could out of her body as did Trunks. Their ki blasts were   
dead equal. They fought and fought. Serena would gain a little ground, then   
Trunks would counter with even more...until finally Trunks couldn't take it   
any more.  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Trunks screamed bloody murder as his hair turned yellow and   
his eyes green.  
His blast over powered Serena's and hit her dead on.  
Serena fell to the ground...limp.  
"KUSO! Not again!!!" Goku yelled as he ran to Serena.  
"Well, I didn't want to have to do this, but I think this is my only   
choice..." Serena mumbled from the ground.  
Suddenly she shot up and thrust her hand in the air.  
"MOON CRISIS POWER...MAKE UP!" she yelled as a new heart shaped locket   
opened and she reemerged as Super Sailor Moon.  
"Whoa! How did this happen?!" Goten asked.  
"It happened while I was training with Gohan. My locket just...changed, but   
I hadn't used it since..." Serena looked herself over noticing little   
differences. She had a bigger ribbon and a different locket. Her skirt was   
white, blue and yellow now and she had small feathers in her hair.  
"Now Trunks, we'll see who's stronger..." SSM gave Trunks an evil glare.  
"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!!!" all the men and Serena turned to look a the   
enormous voice.  
Chichi had apparently finished super.  
"That's enough sparring for today. Now all of you go get washed up and come   
to the table."  
Luckily she hadn't seen the actual battle to know that they weren't just   
sparring.  
"Yes Ma'am," Goten said as he rushed over to Trunks and yanked him inside   
before he could protest.  
***  
Serena and Trunks were in the bathroom getting washed up when Serena finally   
decided to speak.  
"Ya know, I don't hate you or anything, it just ticks me off when someone   
else is stronger than me for some reason...I mean it never use to bother me,   
but ever since I came hear I've had this burning urge to just fight..."   
Serena blurted out.  
"I know how you feel, and sorry I went SSJ on you, I know that wasn't fair,   
your only human..." the moment Trunks said that he thought about something.   
She was only human. But how could she improve that fast in such a short   
time? And he had never seen a human do anything like that before. She had   
incredible powers for a human...  
"I know...so are we still friends, Trunks-san?" Serena held out her hand to   
shake his.  
"Friends."  
There ya have it!  
  
Here's chapter nine! Sorry for all the delays...I'm thinking I'm gonna try   
and finish this one and then finish What if...? If thats ok with you guys.   
It's my fault I started two fics at once, but I guess dureing the summer I   
had A LOT more time...any who here it is!  
***  
"So Serena, how is my little Gohan doing these days? He hasn't been by to   
see us for a while now," Chichi addressed Serena.  
"Oh he's fine. We've both been really busy, actually," Serena said   
matter-of-factly.  
"Oh? Is that so? What have you two been doing to keep you so, busy?" Goten   
asked, intriqued.  
"Oh...just...stuff..." Serena could hold in her smile. She didn't want to   
tell Chichi that they had been training, afriad that she might kill Gohan,   
just knowing her.  
"Oh really...?" Goten eyed her suspiciously.  
He knew she had been up to something. He knew when he saw her. She was   
formidably larger. Not fat, but larger. But that was just a mental note.   
He started to really wonder when she challenged Trunks. Serena never struck   
him as the 'get revenge' type. Then he really started to worry when she was   
being so...evil almost. The things she said when she was fighting. And the   
fighting style was what worried him the most. Since when did she know how to   
fly? Never the less how to do a Kamehameha? She must have been training, but   
was Gohan training her in some special way? She was so weak when they first   
met, which was only but a year or so ago. But now she could beet a   
sayin-jin! How was that possible for some one to improve so quickly, and a   
human none the less!  
"...Goten are you listening to me?" Chichi asked her youngest son, who was   
obliviously looking into space.  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah, what'd you say again?" Goten snapped back into reality.  
"I asked you how your Biology test went Friday..." His mother repeated.  
Goten was fully aware of his surroundings, when he heard mention of his   
Biology test.  
"Oh! Heh...it went fine!" he lied through his teeth.  
"Well, good. How is school going for you Serena?" Chichi asked.  
"Oh it's fine. With Gohan helping me with my studies, I'm doing lots better   
than I had before...I came here." Serena all the sudden looked as though she   
were gonna cry. That was the first time in a long time she really   
acknowledged that she wasn't at her real home. She remembered Darien, and   
the scouts, and Rini... oh how she missed them so. She enjoyed it here, but   
it wasn't where she belonged.  
"Excuse me..." Serena blurted as she quickly removed her self from the room.  
***  
"Poor dear...no matter how strong she, she can't forget about her old home."   
Chichi said shaking her head.  
"I'll be right back..." Goku said as he suddenly got up from the table, with   
a troubled look on his face.  
***  
*The sound of slight whimpering is coming form the corner of a dark room*  
"Oh dear...is this little girl crying?" an unknown, sarcastic voice came   
from the dark.  
Serena quickly jumped up and wiped the tears from her face.  
"Who are you!?" she yelled into the darkness.  
"Oh...know one you would know..." it said.  
"What do you want?!" she inquired.  
"I want to destroy this puny planet, but I must get rid of it's warriors   
first..." it replied.  
"What? If that is true then why do you want me??? I'm no warrior, or not a   
formidable one at least. Why me?" Serena asked again.  
"Because...you are the weakest of the warriors of this planet, not to   
mention the one that means the most to them...for many different reasons."   
It explained.  
Serena looks offended by the comment of being the weakest, but stands her   
ground.  
"Why do you want the planet any ways?" Serena decided to change the   
question.  
"Well, not really the planet itself, but more of the warriors on it...the   
strongest in the galaxy. I've heard many tails of the Super Sayins from   
Earth. I want to destroy them."  
"Oh..." Serena didn't really know what to think.  
"So, again I ask, why do you want me?"  
"Ransom..." it said bluntly.  
"Excuse me!?" Serena, for the first time, realized that   
this...thing...wasn't going to just stand there and make idle threats.  
Suddenly Serena heard a 'whooshing' noise in front of her, but saw nothing   
in the dark.  
"Who are you!?"  
"I am the shadow, the shadow of death."  
"Serena watch out!" Goku rushed into the room.  
"Goku!" Serena screamed as she all the sudden was engulfed in a complete   
darkness.  
"Serena!" Goku yelled again, but it was idle for Serena, and what ever had   
been there, were gone.  
***  
Well, sorry I'm making these short, but at least you have more chapters! It   
was just such a good time to stop it...well, any who, ba bye for now!  
Peace!  
~Bunny~  



	5. Chapter 10 & 11

Hi, I'm back to another chapter, but enough blab, here it is chapter 10!  
***  
"Dad! What's wrong!? I heard some one scream!" Goten yelled as he ran down the hall.  
"It's Serena! She's gone!" Goku yelled back.  
Goten stopped dead in his tracks.  
"What do you mean she's gone?" he asked calmly.  
"She just vanished...something took her..." Goku said in a low voice.  
Trunks suddenly ran up behind Goten followed by Chichi.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"I...I think we have a new enemy guys..." Goku replied.  
"What!? A new enemy!" Trunks and Goten screamed in unison.  
"This is something strong...something very dangerous...and what ever it is, it has Serena."   
"Oh Kami..." Chichi whispered.  
***  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!?" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs.  
Goku, Goten, and Trunks had come to tell him of the unfortunate news...he wasn't taking it so well.  
"Gohan, son, we'll get her back...don't worry..." Goku tried to sooth his son.   
"Your damned right we're gonna get her back!" Gohan was in hysterics...he was acting as if it Serena were like his daughter...or his lover...  
"Gohan, dude, I know how you feel...but she's not dead, and to our knowledge she's not even hurt or anything..." Goten tried to rationalize.  
"To OUR knowledge! That's what I'm afraid of." Gohan got quieter.  
"Son...it'll be ok...really...Serena's a big girl, she can protect herself until we find her," Goku put an arm around his troubled son.  
"I know..." Gohan whispered.  
***  
*Back in Tokyo*  
"Amy? What are you doing here?" Lita asked as she walked up to the Cherry Hill Temple.  
"I had a really weird vision...it was, was about Serena..." Amy said in response.  
"Really? Me too!" Mina gasped as she too walked up to the steps.  
"That's weird, so did I. That's why I came here, I was gonna ask Raye to look into it," Lita looked even more concerned then she had when she first walked up.  
"Serena's alive...some where, and she's in trouble..." Lita continued.  
All three scouts ran up the steps to the temple.   
When they found Raye she was looking into the fire.  
"Raye?"  
"I know, she is alive..." Raye knew why they were there.  
"You had a vision too?" Amy inquired.  
"Yes, and I know Serena is alive, and she's in very serious danger."   
"Yeah, that's just what we thought," Mina agreed.  
"Do you have any idea where she is?" Lita asked.  
"Yes, but..."   
"But what?" Mina asked.  
"Well, first of all I don't know her exact location, all I know is that she is another dimension. And second we don't have a way to get to that other dimension." Raye stated.  
"Yes we do!" Amy broke in. They all turned and looked at her.  
"How? We can't teleport to another dimension," Raye looked confused.  
"Sailor Pluto! She can send us!" Amy exclaimed excitedly.  
"Good idea Ames!" Lita squealed in delight.  
"Hey lets not get our hopes up. First we have to get Sailor Pluto to agree, then we have to find, and save Serena," Mina said solemnly.  
"Right!" they all nodded.  
"Come on lets transform and get to Sailor Pluto!" Lita declared.  
************************************************************************  
*In a dark cave like place*  
Serena is on the ground and seems to be unconscience. She doesn't seem to be hurt except that of a bloody spot on her forehead. Suddenly she flinches a little and her eye flutter open.  
*groan* "Oh...man do I have a head ache..." Serena observed out loud. She raised her hand to rub her head, but the second she touched it she screamed in pain. She pulled her hand away quickly and examined it. She found a lot of blood, and some dirt.  
"What happened???" she asked to no one in particular.  
Even in the dark though, she could sense some ones presence. *Swish* she felt something go by her.   
"Who's there?!" she yelled into the black void.  
"Ah, Sailor Moon, champion of, oh what was it...Love and Justice! That's it! Right...." came a dark voice, full of evil.  
"Who are you! And how do you know who I am!?" Serena screamed back into the dark.  
"I know you are my key to the Super Say-jins...." came the voice again.  
The super say-jins?! He's talking about the guys! Am just her to lour them here??? Shit! Because of me they are gonna be in big trouble!  
"Hey! You don't know that! I can fight too ya know!" Serena threatened.  
"Oh I know you can fight. But the only being in this universe that are stronger than I are the Super say-jins, I'm not interested in your girly child's play!" the voice was harsher now, and suddenly Serena's world went blank again.  
***  
"Sailor Pluto!?" the scouts had teleported to the time gate and were looking for Sailor Pluto.  
"Who goes there?!"  
Sailor Pluto raised her key staff above her head ready to attack.  
"Wait! Sailor Pluto it's us! The sailor scouts!" The girls yelled into the dark and thick mist.  
"No one shall trespass here! Prepare to meet your fate!" Pluto shouted towards the scouts.  
"Sailor Pluto!" Raye walked into the view of the Guardian of time.  
"Girls? What are you-..." Sailor Pluto stopped in mid sentence.  
"Sailor Pluto, we've come to ask a favor of you..." Venus stepped forward out of the group.  
"I know, and I will grant you this wish, because I too think that own princess is in great peril..."   
"You mean you know where she is?!" Lita jumped forward into Pluto's face.  
"Yes..." Pluto backed up some, "I know where she is...I was the one who sent her there, but things did not go as I had planned...."  
"What do you mean? YOU sent her there? Why? And what happened???" Ami was as inquisitive as always.  
"Well, I had sent her to another dimension with some very powerful warriors, so that she could become stronger, and then I also sent her there to get Darien back...but I never told her about that. I hoped she would figure it out on her own, but instead...she fell in love with another..." Pluto trailed off.  
"What do you mean she fell in love!? With some one OTHER than Darien!? But she would never betray him!" Mars stood up for her beloved princess.  
"But as of now, she has excepted the Prince as gone and dead. But really she can bring him back where she is...with the mystical Dragon Balls..."  
"Dragon what?"  
"Dragon balls....but that right now is besides the point...because she is in worse danger than loving another...she has been captured by a very formidable enemy...you girl MUST help her!"  
"Right! Just take us and we'll do what ever it takes!" Jupiter said in determination.  
"Go through the gate of time, and concentrate on Serena's energy...you will find your self in a strange place, but you must find her! And save her! Please...GO!"  
At that the great door opened wide and the four Sailors jumped off into the portal of time and space...  
************  
"Can you feel her ki yet?!" Goku shouted over to his son.  
"No! I just don't get it! I can almost ALWAYS locate her!" Gohan shouted back. Him and his father had been flying around for at least an hour now trying to locate Serena.  
"Hey wait! Dad...what about that thing that took her? Didn't you catch a glimpse of it?"  
"Yeah...why?"  
"Well, then didn't you feel it's ki?"  
"Your right! We just need to follow it's ki! I've been focusing so hard on Serena's I didn't even think about a HIGHER one!" It finally hit Goku.  
"Right!" Gohan then focused on any high ki's other than his friends.  
"Over there! It's that way! Over near the mountains!" Goku excitedly pointed to the Katato Mountains.  
"Right! Lets go!" Then in a flash the two warriors were gone and almost already at the origin of the ki.  
***********  
Right as the two warriors came to the entrance of a cave, of which the estimated the enemy was hiding, a great light filled the sky.  
"What IS that?!" Goku shouted as he covered his eyes from the blinding light.  
"I don't know...WHA!" Gohan was cut off by a large THUD.  
"Gohan! Are you ok?" Goku yelled to his son who was apparently hit by something...but what?  
"ug....." Gohan moaned.  
"Ow! Dude you are not a pillow!" Now it was a female voice....the voice of Sailor Venus! When the light had faded and Goku and Gohan could see again....the found four girls in similar outfits as Serena wore when she was Sailor Moon.  
"Sailor Venus?" Gohan guessed at who they were, by the descriptions he had heard so many times from Serena.  
"Hey! How the heck do you know who I am!? I thought we were in another dimension!?" Venus shouted, not really noticing the fact that she had landed on some one, and the others hadn't, there fore were unconscious on the ground.  
"Ack! Guys! Wake up!" Venus hurridly got up and slapped her fellow senchi awake.  
"We need to save Serena come on!" the girls completely ignored the baffled older man and the one with a large lump on his head.  
"Wait one minute!" Gohan shouted to the rambling girls.  
"Who are you?" Lita asked.  
"I'm Gohan, and you are the sailor Senchi and WE are going to save Serena...." Gohan said calmly.  
The Scouts were flabbergasted. How did he know THEM...and SERENA....and WHO was he????  
"Listen...Serena has told me all about you guys...*Gohan pointed to each scout as he said their name* your Sailor Jupiter...and Mars....Mercury.....and the other blonde is Venus. Or "V" for short."  
The scouts were amazed...but Ami was the one to come together first.   
"You know us so well....but have never seen us....you must be the one Serena fell in love wiht to know so much!" Ami concluded.  
"Him! You mean he is the one she loves now!?" Lita screeched. 'but he's too cute for her....I wanted him....'  
"She....LOVES me?" this was the first time Gohan really thought about it...and that....he loved her back!  
*********  
Well, thats it! Cliff hanger I know. But I love keeping you guys on your toes! Well, gots to go now! See ya next chapter!  
Ja ne!  
~Abbie~  
  
  
  
~Bunny~  
Hi guys! Its me again...well duh! But any who, I don't really have any   
excuses that this chapter took so long...but uh, sorry? Any way! Off of that   
subject and back to the story! *peace* Ashitwa my lovely fans!  
***************************  
  
Chapter 11  
A Lost Love  
By: Abbie a.k.a. Bunny  
Rating: PG-13 (don't worry, no lemons!)  
  
  
  
She really does love me doesn't she…? Gohan pondered the thought.  
"Yeah, why I don't know, but she does. What's so special about you any way?"   
Mars spat out  
looking at Gohan in disgust. She didn't like the fact of her Moon Princess   
and future Queen falling  
in love with any one but her Prince and protector.  
"Sailor Mars! Stop that! You should respect the Princesses decision! You   
have to consider the fact that she doesn't know that we can bring Darien   
back, she may go back to him!" Venus barked out at Mars.  
Goku just kind of stood there, not following any of this.  
"Um guys? I think we really need to focus on saving Serena, she's in big   
trouble and you people  
are just rambling on about who loves who and what not and for some reason I   
think it can wait…"  
Goku declared in the middle of everyone.  
At that everyone shut up, and nodded to each other that he was right.  
"Ok Dad…what now? What exactly is this thing that we are fighting?" Gohan   
rationalized.  
"Son, I don't really know…I remember Serena going into the bed room, and I   
felt a high ki…  
so I went in after her, and then all the sudden everything got even darker   
than it had before and  
Serena screamed and before I could get to her, she was gone…" Goku trailed   
off silently cursing himself for letting all this happen in the first place.  
"I don't care what it is! It has our Princess! Lets go scouts!" Mars yelled   
to her comrades.  
"Mars! Don't be stupid…don't just charge in there not knowing what your up   
against…come on follow me…" Gohan said stepping into the front of the small   
group.  
The small group filed into the dark cave. Gohan lead the group as they slunk   
around from rock to rock in case they happen to run into any one or thing…  
"Shh!" Gohan spat as he stopped abruptly, holding up a hand for every one   
else to stop as well. They did as told.  
"What is it Gohan?" Goku whispered from the back of the group.  
"I don't know…but something is close…can you feel that enormous power?"   
Gohan whispered back.  
"What are you two taking about?" Raye butted in, she was getting impatient.  
"nothing…come lets keep going," Gohan waved everyone on again.  
Again, they all crept around the cave. When all the sudden they saw her.  
She was lying there, unconscious by the looks of it. She had a large cut on   
her head, but that was the only visible wound.  
"Serena!" the Scouts were overjoyed to see their leader again.  
"No! Wait!" Gohan warned, but was too late, for the Scouts had already run   
to their Princess.  
"Who are you?! Leave that girl alone, she's mine!" A dark shadowy voice came   
from the darkest part of the cave.  
"Show yourself! Who are YOU! And she is not YOURS! She is OUR princess!"   
Lita bellowed back at the evil voice.  
"Is that so?" The voice came closer.  
"Come on you coward! Show yourself!" Raye yelled back to the voice.  
"Oh…you want to see me do you? Ok…" At that, the dark ness of the cave   
vanished and a tall black shadow of a man stood there in front of Raye.  
"Is this better?" The shadow asked with slight mockery in its voice.  
The Sailors gasped and didn't know what to do…that is until Jupiter couldn't   
tale it anymore.  
She knew they didn't stand a chance against this…creature, and did what any   
other person would do. She grabbed Serena and ran for her life!  
Luckily the other Sailors followed suit quickly and before the shadow man   
could chase after them Gohan stepped out from behind the rock he had been   
hiding behind and stopped him.  
"Ack!" the Shadow man stop dead in front of Gohan. Gohan's eyes were filled   
with ate, and death…this thing wasn't going to live after what it had done   
to Serena…no it would pay, DEARLY!  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?! You come down here and kidnap   
the one woman I LOVE, hurt her, knock her out cold and hide her in a   
cave…now you are going to pay!" Gohan bellowed to the figure in front of   
him.  
At this point Goku was right behind him and willing to back him up in any   
way possible.  
"Gohan…isn't it? Your one of those 'Super Sayins' aren't you?" the Shadow   
man said calmly.  
"So, maybe I am, it makes no difference. I'm going to pound you either way!"   
Gohan retorted.  
"Good, you want to fight, and I want to fight, it's nice to know we have   
reached an agreement. Now how bout we take this…out side?" the Shadow man   
offered.  
"You first." Gohan said coldly.  
The Shadow man stepped pass the two men and they followed out side of the   
cave. The sailor scouts were on the ridge out side the cave and were in the   
process of waking up Serena.  
"All right, Super Sayin, lets see what your REALLY made of!" the Shadow man   
yelled as he jumped into the air facing Gohan.  
"Your on!" Gohan yelled as he powered up into SSJ and the suddenly   
disappeared.  
"Where did he go!?" Ami asked in shock.  
"He's fighting…up there," Goku said, never taking his eyes off of the sky.  
The sailors couldn't figure out what he was looking at…they didn't see   
anything…  
"Oh…man, do I have a headache…" came a low grumble form the lying form on   
the ground.  
"SERENA!" all the Scouts yelled in unison as they embraced there leader and   
Princess.  
"GUYS! What are you doing here! How? When…? What happened?! Wait! Where's   
Gohan! That THING was using me as bait!" Serena looked up at Goku with   
pleading eyes of hopefulness.  
Goku looked down at the poor girl on the ground, "It's too late…the battle   
has already begun…" Goku said as he looked back up at the sky.  
Serena gasped in horror as she too looked up to the sky.  
"What are you people looking at!?" Mina screamed, getting very annoyed.  
"They are watching the fight…" Mars said when she finally realized what was   
going on.  
"What?! There is nothing up there but the sky!" Jupiter yelled in   
frustration.  
"No, they are just moving to fast for your eyes to follow…" Serena said,   
still gazing at the sky.  
"Oh…" they all breathed together.  
"No! GOHAN!" Serena suddenly burst out. Then out of nowhere Gohan appeared   
out of no where and crashed into the side of the mountain.  
"SON!" Goku and Serena both powered up and flew over to Gohan.  
"Guys…since when did Serena no how to fly…?" Venus asked her fellow Scouts   
in amazement.  
"WOW! This is amazing! They are converting some of their energy to make   
themselves fly! What a technique! They have such great amounts of power! I   
can't believe how much stronger Serena has gotten! And she's not even   
transformed!" Mercury blurted out as she rapidly at her mini computer.  
"These people are in a whole different fighting league than us…they are   
stronger than we could possibly imagine…" Mars whispered to herself.  
**********************************************************Well that's it!   
Hope you liked it! I'm already starting the next chapter! Yay! So hopefully   
it will be out soon! Well that's all for now! Email any comments,   
criticisms, or any basic outrages to sailor_dragon97@homtail.com or you can   
IM me at RoninChicky182 ! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 12 &13

From: Bunny Tsukino [sailor_dragon97@hotmail.com]  
Sent: Friday, June 02, 2000 3:11 AM  
To: moonfics@mailandnews.com  
Subject: A Lost Love:Chapter 12 By: Abbie  
  
Ok here I am again! I hope to be moving along a lot faster with my storied   
now! Trying to please fans ya know! That and it's summer, and I have nothing   
else to do at 3 o'clock in the morning!  
But nay way, here's Chapter 12!  
*************************************************************************  
A Lost Love  
Chapter 12  
By: Abbie a.k.a. Bunny  
PG-13  
  
"GOHAN!" Serena screamed as she flew as fast as she could over to Gohan, who   
was now embedded in the side of the mountain.  
"Serena…your all right…" Gohan managed to muster out before he fell   
unconscious.  
Goku caught his son before he fell forward and lied him on a ledge near by.   
Goku got up from setting down his son and slowly moved towards his advisory.   
It would pay dearly for what it had done.  
"Goku! No! Let me! It's my turn this time…" Serena said coldly.  
"But! Your not strong enough!" Goku protested broken from his furry. But   
Serena turned and glared a glare so chilling it could have frozen hell. Goku   
backed down, but stayed ready to jump in at anytime.  
***Flash Back***  
"DARIEN!" Sailor Moon screamed as the youma threw a knife right into her   
beloved's chest.  
"NO!!!!!!!" she yelled into the dark night.  
"You'll pay Nega-sleeze! MOON SEPTAR ELIMINATION!!!!!!!!!" at that the youma   
was dead and Sailor Moon was by Darien's side weeping into his chest. She   
couldn't… no she DIN"T do anything to help or save him…  
***End Flash Back***  
Just then Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, and Piccolo arrived and went to where Goku   
was crouched.  
"What's going on dad? What happened to Gohan?!" Goten yelled worry written   
in his face.  
"It was that…that did all of this…but it's really strong…it took out Gohan   
with in minutes…and Gohan is pretty badly hurt…" Goku choked out.  
"You mean that Shadow thing did this to your SAYIN son?" Vegeta sneered.  
"Yes…and Gohan was Super Sayin at that," Goku replied.  
"Are you serious! This thing is really THAT strong?!" Trunks yelled in   
surprise.  
"Yeah…" Goku trailed off and looked up to where Serena was.  
Serena was silent…and still as the heavens. All she could do was stare at   
her fallen love. Then, she was overcome by rage.  
"NO!!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!!!!!" Serena   
screamed in rage, furry, and hate.  
Then all was silent and still when all the sudden the heavens thundered and   
shook from the enormous power. Dark clouds filled the sky and lightning   
danced across them. The earth cracked and split in places…everyone's eyes   
fell onto Serena…here eyes were no longer pure and innocent as they were   
before, but they were filled with hate and passion and they were glazed with   
almost evil. Her locked then floated up into the air and a bright light   
filled the sky.  
Everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light. It quickly faded, and   
Serena had transformed into Super Sailor Moon, to the Scouts amazement.   
There were gasps coming from all around. Then something happened that NO one   
was expecting… Serena screamed a high pitched scream louder than thunder and   
her eyes turned a dark crimson and her hair went from it's usual light blond   
to a pure black and in the process it flew up ward and became jagged in the   
small hoops it was pulled up into. All the Sayins and Piccolo gaped and   
gasped.  
Serena had gone Super Sayin FOUR! With help from the Silver Crystal of   
course, she could rival Goku and maybe even Goku and Vegeta FUSED!  
"HOW!? HOW CAN SHE DO THIS!? ONLY A SAYIN…!" Vegeta was furious! Some one   
else was stronger than him to begin with, and this girl was NO Sayin!  
"The Blood! Remember when the girls got in that car accident! Gohan gave   
Serena blood! That's how she's doing this!" Trunks realized now that she   
really was a Super Sayin.  
"This power! What is this power!" the Shadow man screeched.  
"She's too powerful! It's going to corrupt her! If she keeps building this   
negative energy inside of her, the crystal will shatter!" Goku screamed   
being one of the few who new what this experience was like.  
"No! She has to be stopped! She's gonna destroy herself and us…and maybe   
even the planet! She's just too powerful!" Goku yelled as he jumped up to   
try and stop Serena before she killed them all.  
Goku flew as fast as he could towards Serena. He was soon confronting her.   
He couldn't fathom the hatred and anguish and evil in her eyes.  
"Serene…" Goku tried…  
"No…no! This will not go unpunished…if this is what has to happen for   
revenge to be brought to this evil being, then so be it. I don't care about   
anything any more…the two men I ever loved in my entire life, were mutilated   
and one was even killed. Even if I coasts me my life…they will be avenged!"   
Serena yelled in furry as she vanished, but right before she did…under all   
the sternness and hate and evil…Goku saw a tear.  
While all of this was going on the Sailor Scouts stood there in amazement.   
They couldn't believe what was going on. How was Serena doing this?! She   
was more powerful than….anything they could even fathom! They didn't know   
this kind of power could exist! She could destroy the heavens and hell if   
she wanted too with this power…or HERSELF!  
Then it dawned on Sailor Mercury!  
"NO! She's going to destroy herself!"  
Once Serena vanished Goku turned Super Sayin four as well and chased after   
her. He quickly caught her.  
"SERENA! Listen to me! Don't do this to yourself! What about…" Goku was cut   
off by Serena punching him square in the jaw as to where he flew back a bit.  
Then she flew full force again, power surging through her body, black static   
blots shot out from her and she charged the shadow man.  
At this point the shadow man was clueless of this new power, he hadn't   
expected anything like this… it would be too much for him…  
"DIE!!!!!!!!" Serena screeched as she went in for the kill. Punching!   
Kicking! Kneeing! Everything she could do to inflict pain on   
this…this…monster…  
the Shadow couldn't do much for Serena was way too fast for him, when all   
the sudden the pounding stopped for a moment.  
Goku had hold on Serena in a TIGHT bear hug.  
"SERENA! LISTEN TO ME! DON'T DO THIS! YOUR GONNA KILL US ALL! SETTLE DOWN!"   
Goku pleaded with her.  
Meanwhile down on the ground…  
"Uh…what…WHERES SERENA!?" Gohan sat up as fast as he could…which wasn't all   
that fast…  
He looked up at what everyone else was before they looked to him to see if   
he was alright.  
He saw Goku in Super Sayin FOUR! And…who was that in his arms? He couldn't   
tell for Goku was blocking his vision.  
"Goten! Why is dad Super Sayin FOUR!" Gohan blurted.  
"Serena's gone nuts!! When she saw you get beat up she lost it completely   
and went Super Sayin FOUR! We're not really sure how she got his   
powerful…but we concluded that when you gave her that blood transfusion a   
long time ago, well now she as Sayin blood…" Goten trailed.  
"OH MY GOD! She's gonna destroy herself with that much power! She won't e   
able to handle it!"  
Gohan immediately got some strength back some how, and turned Super Sayin   
Two, and Flew as fast as he could to Serena and his father.  
"Serena! No! Don't! Please!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!" He yelled to his only   
true love.  
Serena broke free of Goku's grip at that instant was frozen in her spot…  
'He…Loves me back…?' she thought. She knew she had loved him…but she always   
thought that he only thought of her as a student or friend…but…he really   
loved her back?  
Her eyes began to flicker between her pure blue and the evil crimson color.   
She stared blankly into space…  
"What? What's going on!?" she yelled as she held her head in confusion.  
Her hair was also flickering between black and golden.  
"Serena!" Gohan screamed as he finally reached her.  
"Serena look at me! Look at me!" he ordered the young girl.  
Serena slowly looked up…her eyes still flickering.  
"Gohan…?" She inquired looking deep into his eyes.  
"Serena it's me…" he whispered.  
"But…NO! NO YOU WERE HURT! AND HE MUST PAY!!!" Serena screamed, being   
controlled by the over whelming power inside of her.  
Then, out of nowhere, Gohan jerked to face him, and kissed her passionately   
on the lips.  
She resisted at first, then leaned into the kiss with him. He embraced her,   
but slowly released her lips.  
"Gohan…" Serena sobbed into his chest, her eyes back to their pure blue and   
her hair back to it's shimmering gold.  
They stayed there for a few moments, until they were kicked apart by the   
Shadow Monster.  
Gohan angrily turned to it.  
"Gohan! Wait, we can all attack at once, and maybe that will do it!" Serena,   
now as Super Sailor Moon, suggested.  
"Right!" all of the team backed down to the ledge where the scouts were.  
"Come on Scouts, we need your help too!" Super Sailor Moon yelled to her   
comrades, who were thankful that they were being needed.  
Everyone prepared their attacks…the scouts with their elements, Serena,   
Gohan, Goku, and Goten with the Kamehaha, Trunks with his Burning Attack,   
Vegeta with his Big Bang, and Piccolo with his Special Beam Cannon.  
"On my count guys…" Goku commanded.  
"Three…two…one…NOW!"  
**********************************************************  
Oh yeah, I know another ciff hanger! But you probably no what's gonna happen   
any way! And hey! Two chapters In one week! Well…one night really… be   
thankful guys…I stayed up ALL night to finish these! I mean…its' 5 AM! It's   
just not right when I'm up at this hour…any way…only one and an epilogue or   
so to go! I'll see you guys later! Oh and email me! At   
Sailor_Dragon97@hotmail.com Ja ne!  
~Buns~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Get Your Private, Free E-mail from MSN Hotmail at http://www.hotmail.com  
  
Ok, now hi all my loving and adoring fans! I am so sorry I haven't been   
replying to all of you guys who emailed me! There are just like way too many   
of them to reply to them all! But thanx sooooo much for the support! Ok and   
finally, sorry about the like major delay…yell at me, it's my fault, I've   
been a major flake about this stuff! Now, enough stalin' and crap let the   
show go on!  
  
Now, really, I'm gonna let you read the rest of the story!  
No, really I am!  
Ok, I'm going!  
^_^ *Sorry had to do that…*  
  
  
A Lost Love  
Chapter 13  
By: Abbie a.k.a. Bunny  
  
  
"Ok guys, on the count of three!"  
"Come on scout we can do this!" Serena yelled to her comrades.  
"One…" Goku began.  
Suddenly Serena felt arms around her in the same position she was in. She   
looked back surprised and saw Gohan standing behind her combining there   
powers together.  
"Two…"  
"Gohan…" Serena whispered to her love. Gohan was silent and concentrating.  
"THREE!!!!" Goku yelled, and the attacks were released in a brilliant flash   
of the rainbow.  
Blue. Green. Orange. Red. White… all of the attacks flew at the monster   
together. The Shadow monster tried in vain to move out of the way, but the   
attacks were coming from all around.  
So he decided to fight fire with fire. While the massive attack was moving   
towards him he launched his own fatal attack.  
The two attacks clashed and exploded for a moment then downed into two beams   
fighting for survival.  
The scouts watched intensely as their combined attacks hit the Shadow   
monster's attack. The Z-senshi were all sweating hard and keeping strength   
in their own attacks, as was the shadow monster.  
Suddenly, Serena felt her locket open and the silver crystal rose out. She   
looked up at it, her eyes shimmering from the light it was emitting. Gohan   
kept up the attack the two had been using while Serena concentrated on the   
crystal in front of her.  
The scouts all saw this and shouted for their princess to stop.  
"Serena! NO! DON"T DO IT! YOU"LL DIE!!!" Rei called to her best friend in   
tears.  
"Scouts! Lend me your power please! We must destroy this evil!!!" Serena   
shouted.  
As she did so, her clothes changed. Her dress wasn't the same though as it   
was before. It was silver now, and she had real wings instead of fake ones.   
Gohan stepped back as this happened, wide eyed.  
Suddenly his clothes too changed, into shimmering silver and gold armor.  
Help me Gohan…together we can defeat this monster! Gohan heard the voice   
loud and clear in his head. It was Serena…no, Neo Queen Serenity calling out   
to her King.  
He stepped back up towards Serena, who now had a glint of determination in   
her eyes. The other Z-senshi kept there attacks, not noticing the others.   
The Sailor Senshi formed a circle and one by one started to call upon their   
powers.  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Cosmic…Moon…POWER!!!" Serena yelled the final words of the attack.  
The silver crystal glowed a brilliant white light, which now got the   
attention of everyone. They all started at Serena and Gohan, together   
pouring there powers into the crystal, and merging it together with the   
senshi's powers. The Shadow monster kept his attack as strong as he could   
waiting for the impact of the other.  
Finally, evil met good. The powers clashed in a bright blinding light. When   
the light faded, Serena was gaining the upper hand. The monster looked   
terrified, for he knew he was being overpowered.  
Serena looked as though she was being completely drained of power, but her   
attack was only getting stronger. Gohan looked almost the same.  
"I won't let you win! Evil will never defeat the silver crystal! AHHH!!!!"   
at that Serena flung all of her life energy into the crystal and her beam   
over powered that of the monsters'.  
There was a blood curtailing scream that came from the Shadow monster…  
And then silence.  
Serena turned to Gohan, and whispered to him, "We did it…" and the fell into   
his arms.  
"SERENA!!!!NO!!!!" The scouts ran to their fallen princess. Gohan held her   
tightly in his arms, sobbing into her chest. The Z-senshi only stood, as   
they took in all that had happened.  
Serena was gone, and they all knew it…the scouts kneeled down to their   
Princess, cries racking all their bodies.  
'Hurry! You must use the Dragonballs to bring back the princess! We NEED   
her! Hurry!' everyone heard Sailor Pluto's cry.  
"That's right! We have the Dragonballs!" at that Gohan picked up Serena's   
limp body and flew off towards Capsule Corps. to get the dragon radar.  
Gohan was way ahead of the group carrying Serena's frail body in his arms.   
The other Z senchi followed carrying their own load.  
As he reached Capsule Corps. he slowed a bit and hit the ground, but wasted   
no time and quickly dashed into the house. He gently set the cold body on   
the couch and then hurriedly ran up the stairs to find the dragon radar.  
Right as everyone had set his or her cargo on the ground Gohan came rushing   
out of the house radar in hand. Before anyone could say anything he was off   
again in search of the infamous dragon balls.  
*Don't worry Serena. I won't give up on you!* Gohan thought determined. He   
sped as fast as his super sayin body could take him to wear the radar   
indicated the nearest dragon ball. Suddenly he came to a sharp stop and   
descended as fast as he had stopped.  
"Now where is that thing!?" Gohan asked himself in frustration.  
"HA! Found you!" he exclaimed triumphantly as he grabbed the small object.   
As he turned around, he was stopped dead by his father, who had basically   
appeared out of nowhere.  
"Son, this would be faster if I did it…I can transport us to the balls   
faster than you can fly," he said with his all too famous grin on his face.  
"Hey thanx dad," Gohan said with a smile very similar to his fathers'. Goku   
placed a hand on his son's shoulder and within the second, they were both   
gone to another place…  
*Half an hour later*  
By this time all the senchi (sailor and Z) were sitting around in capsule   
crops along with Bulma, Chichi, and other follow friends of the senchi.  
"When are they coming back!?" Krillin finally broke the silence, he was   
getting impatient.  
"Krillin, settle down, they've only been gone for half an hour—" at that   
Bulma was cut off when Goku and Gohan suddenly appeared in the middle of the   
room.  
Before any thing was said, Gohan ran outside to the yard and set the Dragon   
Balls in a circle. In moments everyone was out there and ready for the   
Dragon.  
"I call upon you powers oh eternal Shenlong! Come forth and grant me my   
wish!" Gohan shouted hands outstretched to the mighty heavens where the   
massive dragon slept.  
The balls glowed a brilliant golden light and the sky turned as dark as the   
deepest depths of the oceans occasionally glittered with streaks of   
electricity.  
The scouts all huddled together, afraid of what was happening.  
"What's going on you guys?" Venus whispered to her comrades.  
"I'm not all that sure Venus…" Mercury said in probably the first time in   
her life.  
After a few moments, one streak of lightning shot toward to the earth in   
front of the group and connected with the dragon balls. Then emerged the   
great Shenlong, eternal dragon of earth.  
Everyone stared at the massive dragon in the sky…the scouts in pure awe.  
"You have awakened me from my eternal slumber. Now you may have one wish   
from me…" the regal dragon spoke with a voice from the heavens.  
"Great Shenlong, I wish for my beautiful Serenity to come back to this   
plane, back from the dead, here where she belongs!" Gohan shouted his wish   
to the eternal dragon.  
The eyes of the dragon, the eyes full of knowledge, power, and grace, glowed   
an eerie red. The light grew brighter and brighter when they finally flashed   
a blood red everywhere. And as fast as the light came, it left.  
"Your wish has been granted…" was all the dragon said as he flashed out of   
existence…  
  
***  
Yeah short I know, but hey at least its SOMETHING...well sorry for   
the...uh...really long delay...any who, Ja ne for now!  
  
~Abbie~  
  
  



	7. Chapter 14

Well Hi again all my loving and adoring fans! Well I know this took a while ot get out, but hey at least it didn't take as long as the last one did now did it?  
So just be happy! Any who! Yeah well, I keep wanting to write other fics, but then I stop myself when I think that I haven't finished this one…so I decided I'm gonna finish this one first THEN write another one, so now I have motivation!!! Bwahahahahah! Ok, any way…(I'm ok I swear…) Oh yeah, I found a really cool site yesterday, if anyone hasn't been there, they just HAVE to go! Its http://www.fanfiction.net! It is heaven! I stayed up for 24 hours straigh reading fics on there! Ok, enough of me blabbing! I'm gonna go type the story now J  
  
A Lost Love   
Chapter 14  
By: Abbie a.k.a. Bunny  
  
  
"Your wish has been granted…" the dragons eye's glowed an eerie shade of red as he bellowed his final words before vanishing in a brilliant flash of light…  
All the Z senshi and all the Sailor Senshi, and basically everyone present, stood still hardly daring to even breath as they waited…waited in silence…  
"So where the heck is she?!" Vegeta finally yelled shattering the dead silence that had fell upon them.  
"Didn't Kami once tell us that the person who was brought back, was brought back to where they had died…?" asked Krillin to no one in particular.  
"That's right! That must me-" Gohan…can you hear me??? I feel kinda funny talkin' to you like this…*giggle* any way, can you hear me? Gohan cut his sentence short when he heard the voice of his only love.  
"Serena!?" he screeched out loud. He looked franticly around but couldn't find her anywhere…  
Gohan! Hush! Geez, what are you trying to do? Blow out my poor ears? So I guess that's a yes to my question huh?   
"Yeah, but where are you?" Gohan asked the air. Everyone around him got kinda funny looks, wondering who the heck he was talking to.  
"Amy do you think he's gone insane???" Sailor V asked her brainy friend.  
"I…don't…know…" she replied thoughtfully still staring at the large man.   
(AN: Ok, now I think I'm gonna start getting a little weird, but HEY! At least I'm being   
creative!!!)  
Gohan, well you know how I died and all…? Well yeah Duh Serena course he knows! Any way! Well you wished me back and all, so I am technically alive, BUT I'm not in your dimension yet, I'm still up here at the check in station…  
"Why didn't you come back? Weren't you suppose to go to the place where you died?" he asked the air above him again.  
"Gohan…son…?" Goku stepped up behind his son cautiously.   
"Hold on dad, I'm talking to Serena." Gohan stated out of the blue.  
Well, yes technically, I was suppose to come back, but Pluto gave me a little visit, now I know why I ended up with you guys in the first place! Serena squealed happily in Gohan's mind. He smiled remembering the bubbly cheerful girl he knew and loved.  
"Ok, some what was Pluto hiding from all of us?" Gohan asked the air again. But at this comment he got the attention of four certain guardian princesses.   
"What about Pluto???" Mars asked their princess's newfound love.  
"Hold on, I'll explain in a minute." Gohan muttered as he looked blankly in front of him as if looking at someone not there.  
Ok well, see now…um I can't come back for another year…But don't' worry! Theres a good reason, and you'll be really happy at some other news I got too!  
Gohan's face twisted a bit and everyone looked on with curiosity.   
"Why can't you come back now?" Gohan asked in a somewhat whining voice.  
Oh Gohan, don't be such a baby! I can't come back because 1) I have to train myself, 2) I have to train another dead person, and 3) cause you can't use the dragon balls for another year! Baka…  
"Oh? Who do you have to train while there dead?" Gohan wondered aloud. Everyone still had there eyes locked on him waiting for there turn to hear what's going on…   
Well, you remember Darien right? The one who died and I tried to go back in time to save him right…? Ok well, guess who I found up here! None other than the Prince of Earth himself! Well any way, after reminiscing and all, Pluto came to us and told me that I had to train the Prince on King Kia's planet under his supervision of course…it's so that I can stay with you Gohan… Serena's happy voice quieted a bit towards the end; Gohan couldn't see it, but he knew she was blushing as much as he was.  
Everyone , still staring, noticed Gohan blushing considerably and their curiosity only grew.  
"So you can stay?!" he finally said out of no where.  
Yup, I'm gonna train Cape boy hear to fight, so that he can basically take my place as the earth's defender where I come from. So now, Darien will be alive and well, my earth will be safe and I still get to stay with you and everyone else! Serena's voice was again ecstatic.   
"Cool! So you really will stay!? And you only have to be gone for one year!? That is SO great! I can't wait to tell the others! They will be thrilled too! Oh…but what…about your senshi? And Darien…aren't they your protectors?" Gohan asked the anonymous person.  
"What's going on!? What about us?! What about Serena!?" Jupiter couldn't hold it any longer, she had to know what was going on!  
Gohan shot her an evil glare and then returned to his staring at nothing and looking as though listening to something. Jupiter's questions went unanswered for the time being.  
Ok…well, see…I love them…all of them! I really do…but they were my former life… Darien USE to be my love…but I did DIE…and things change…but what I'm getting to is that, I love YOU Gohan, and I also love Goku, and Chichi, and Goten, and Trunks, and Bulma, and even Vegeta! *wink* As much as I'd love to stay with them…I need to stay near! Any way! They needn't worry about my protection any more! According to Pluto, I have some new guardians, and they along with the new Prince I will be sending them, will be beyond strong enough for an enemy that might come to their world! And even better, Pluto said I could visit sometime! Isn't that great!?  
Gohan could only be described as one word right now, 'Happy'. He literally shone with the happiness inside him. All he felt right then, was happy.   
After a long pause of everyone staring at Gohan and Serena not saying anything to Gohan…  
"Yahoo!!!!!!! She gets to stay!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Everyone's facial expressions changed from confused, to REALLY confused…  
"What's going on? Where's Serena? And WHO gets to stay WHERE?" Sailor Mars asked the large boy in front of her.  
As he was about to answer Serena's mind cut him off.  
Gohan! Don't' tell them yet…I want to do it, I feel bad, but I know this is the way it sould be, they'll understand I'm sure. But until then…I have to go, I think King Kia is gonna faint form the loss of oxygen here! And I'll talk to you later! Bye Gohan! Love you!  
"Bye!!!" He blurted out.  
"Huh? That doesn't really answer my questions!" Mars exclaimed. She was the slightest bit mad…  
"Ok well here's what's up…" Gohan started to explain what he and Serena had been talking about telepathically, careful to leave out the fact that she was not going back with the Senshi.  
"Oh…" was all that Venus could say in return to what Gohan had just explained to them.  
"So what do we do now? Do we go back to our world? Stay here and wait? Or what???" Jupiter asked to the group of Senshi Z and Sailor alike.  
" I think I can answer that one…" came a quiet mysterious voice from behind them.  
"Pluto! Thank goodness you're here! We are so confused…to say the least…" Mercury blurted after her being silent for mostly the entire time.  
"I can answer most of your questions…First of all, you will not go back just yet. As you see these warriors fight very differently from you, as you do them, and both of you are powerful, some a little more than others, but either way you are powerful. But now, you will train with them. You will learn there fighting, and they…yours." Pluto stopped there to se if anyone really was catching on.  
"What?! How could they possibly learn OURS? They're not senshi!" Venus screamed. She was so confused!!!  
"Well…I have a bit of explaining to do…"  
  
Ok well, this just SEEMED like a good place to stop, I dunno. But any way, I just stared writing again, and its like the ideas for fics are coming in tidal waves! There's so many I have I can't fit them all in! Its like the second I put one idea into the fic, I think of another! Ag! Any way, I think you peeps will like this, it's a bit more original then the some old fall in love die and come back thing…well it kinda is…but it has interesting twists! So email w/ comments please! Thanx all! Ja ne!  
Bunny-chan  



	8. Chapter 15

Hey peeps! I'm back! Sorry this took a little while, I'm lazy! I admit it! But the more reviews I get, the more I wanna write J Lol, ok well anyway, here's the story…hopefully not too much more! Interesting plot development though!  
Chapter 15  
A Lost Love   
By: Abbie aka Bunny  
  
  
Pluto…let me tell them…I'd rather the senshi hear it form me… they all heard Serena's voice echo through their heads.  
"As you wish Princess…" Pluto stood silently after this.   
Hey guys! How are all of you down there? Serena's cheery voice brought a smile to most everyone's lips.  
"Serena…what's going on? What is Sailor Pluto talking about?" Mars asked their beloved deceased princess.  
Well…guys…I need to tell you something… they could all hear her draw in a large breath well…senshi…I'm staying here…in this dimension, with Gohan… she stopped and awaited there reactions.  
"Your WHAT?!" Venus suddenly blurted.  
I'm staying here, Venus…my mother has given me new protectors here! So, you don't have to worry about me… she tried to make it sound good to the scouts…but was failing miserably.  
"So…what will happen to our world? Won't it destroyed with you not there?" Mercury inquired, being the most level headed of the four.  
Well, that's why I'm training Darien up here! So he and you guys can fight in our world and purge it of evil! And you guys will get trained too! By the Z-senshi! It'll be great, Lita I know you'll love it! She replied cheerfully.  
Lita grinned, then her face saddened, "But Serena…will we ever see you again?"   
Well, yes and no…see my mother has made it so I can visit you guys in your dreams! isn't that neat? And if there ever DOES come an evil to strong for you guys, I can be granted a few days or months there so we can kill it! Serena again, tried to make the scouts see this her way.  
"So we will still see you, and you'll be safe?" Mars spoke up.  
Yeah! See now you are getting it! Serena squealed.  
"And what about Darien?" she asked again.  
Well…he'll go back with you guys, and he has a new future now…with a new wife…Serena said almost sadly, but she knew this was what she wanted.  
"Who?" Venus asked, being the curious one like always.  
I can't tell you guys…now you don't know your future! I would think that a good thing! You can live out your lives as you want to, and not how you were DESTINED to…  
"Well, I guess if this is what you want…is Darien ok with this?" Lita asked.  
Yeah, I talked to him, he took it kinda hard, but he's ok.  
"Well then, I guess who are we to object! Now, what is this about them learning our powers?" Mercury inquired.  
Well, you know how I said my mother assigned me new guardians here? Well, they're right in front of you! So, you each get to pick who receives your powers! But don't worry, you'll still have them too…Serena explained to her baffled senshi.  
"Oh…" was all she heard from them.  
"But there are like 8 of them and four of us…" Venus said questioningly.  
Well, you guys can pick who you want, but Gohan already has someone's they could all tell she was grinning, by the way her voice squeaked slightly.  
"He's got Darien's?!" Lita asked, "Wow! I wanna see him in a tux!"   
All the scouts giggled, and the Z-senshi just stood baffled. Then all the sudden, Gohan started to glow a soft golden color. They all stared.  
"Hey cool! I wanna see you transform!" Venus squealed, excited about new senshi.  
"And how, pray tell, do I do that?" he asked confused.  
Well, you guys it's time for me to go! I'll talk to you peeps later! I'm outie! They could tell she was gone now, for they couldn't sense her presence in their minds.  
"Good bye Serena…" Mars whispered to herself.  
"So! I guess I'll take it from here…" Pluto spoke up again.  
"So what were they saying? I can Transform???" Gohan asked to no one in particular.  
"Yes you can. Just reach into the gi and pull out a rose then say 'Earth Power Make Up!'(A/N: Ok, cheesy I know, but I'm having fun here!)" Pluto instructed.  
Gohan did as told. He reached into his gi and oddly enough found a rose, brought it out and held up in the air.  
"Earth Power…Make up!" he yelled, as the senshi slightly snickered.  
All the sudden, Gohan was replaced by an armor clad man with a cape. The armor looked suspiciously like Darien's prince attire.  
"Wow! That was cool!" Goku gawked at his son.  
Gohan stood there and looked over himself. "Wow, I feel really powerful in this stuff…its ike it double my power!"   
"Now, say… 'Earth's Smocking Bomber' (A/N: Manga spoiler! I changed it slightly, it WAS Tuxedo the Smocking Bomber, but he's not wearing a Tux…so…)" Pluto instructed again.  
Gohan shrugged "Ok…" he held his hands palm out in front of him.  
"Earth's…Smoking…BOMBER!" a ton of dark colored energy streamed out of his hands, and destroyed a nice little mile wide path in the forest a bit in the distance.  
"Wow, that was cool!" he shrieked, much like his father.  
"Ok, scouts, you must chose who will receive your powers now…" Pluto directed them.  
"Um…before we continue this…I'd like to say…don't pick me…I don't think it's right…I mean, they are so much stronger…they'd be better protecting her…" Yamcha stated a little nervous.  
"Yeah same goes for us," Tien stated for him and Chaozu.  
"Me too…" Krillin said.  
"Well, ok that narrowed it a bit…" Jupiter said sarcastically, eyeing her selection of who would be the great warrior of Jupiter.   
"I know who I want to pick!" Venus said randomly. They all turned to her and waited.  
"I think you would make a perfect Senshi of love and beauty!" she squealed pointing straight at Goten.  
"Me?" he pointed to himself and sweat dropped.  
"Yes YOU! You'll be perfect!" Venus said again.  
"Uh…thanks?" he said a bit unsure of what was going on and if he wanted to be the senshi of "love and beauty'…  
"Ok, and the rest of you? Who will you chose?" Pluto inquired of the rest of the group.  
The Z-senshi all just stood there, dumbfounded, and still a bit confused.  
"So you are Goku? Gohan's father correct?" Raye walked up to Goku.  
"Yes I am…" Goku nodded, not sure where this was going.  
"You have a pure heart, and a strong body…I can tell, you are a very great warrior. If I give you this power will you protect out princess with your life?" Mars asked gravely.  
"Yes, I promise." Goku nodded, very sincere now.   
"Then, I chose you Goku, to be the next warrior of Mars," Mars pronounced, confidence in her voice. She knew he was the strongest there, and he would lead the others well.  
"Thank you," he said and smiled warmly at her.  
"Well…" Ami got her computer out and was scanning the various people around her. Her gaze landed on Trunks. He was about as strong as Goten, the one Mina had chosen, who was very strong indeed. She decided he would be a good choice to be the next Mercury warrior, he seemed wise as well, which was good.  
"Trunks? That's your name correct?" she asked the lavender haired boy.  
"Yes that is right…" Trunks said a bit of nervousness in his voice, he knew what was coming.  
"I are strong, and wise it seems, you should be perfect to fill my spot as the warrior of the planet Mercury!" She announced to everyone and him at the same time.  
"Lita, you are the only one left…" Pluto urged.  
"Well…" Jupiter considered her choices.  
She wanted a fighter to take her spot, a true warrior. And She had narrowed it to two. The spiky haired, Vegeta was it? Or the tall green guy.  
*Well they all picked humans…and I sense a bit more power from him then the green guy* she thought as she eyed Vegeta.  
"Ok, I have it…" she announced to them all.  
"I pick you!" she proclaimed as she pointed at Vegeta.  
Everyone, but the sailors, gasped slightly.   
"Are you sure you wan-," Goku was cut off.  
"Don't worry, I will protect the girl, for the extra power, it will be useful." Vegeta smirked slightly.  
"Ok…its your choice…" Goku gave up.  
"So these are your final choices?" Pluto inquired of the small group of girls.  
"Yes," they all said as they nodded.  
"Then here we go…" she drew in deep breath. She lifted her staff, and it glowed an eerie color and then suddenly the scouts started to glow as well, all their respective colors.  
"What's happening now?" Mercury asked.  
"I am drawing out some of your planetary powers to merge with them," Pluto stated firmly.  
Then out of the blue the aura of the girls seemed to fly off and slam into eachs' choice of the new guardians.  
Goku then glowed a bright red, Goten a shimmering orange, Trunks a mystic blue, and Vegeta a dark green. Slowly the lights faded away.  
"Wow, I can already feel stronger…and I feel…" Goku couldn't quite place his figer on this new feeling he had…  
"Fire…" he finally breathed.  
Rei walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is the fire of our planet, of Mars." She stated with a warm smile.  
Goku looked at her with understanding.  
"Ok now you boys have to transform…say 'Venus, Mercury, Mars, or Jupiter' depending on your planet, and then 'Power…Make up!'" she commanded the warriors.  
"Right," they nodded in understanding.  
"Mars Power…"  
"Venus Power…"  
"Mercury Power…"  
"Jupiter Power…"  
"MAKE UP!" they all yelled together.  
********  
  
Ok, I know, this is a bit out of character for say…Vegeta, but just bare w/ me! I know it's a cliff hanger, but not much of one…I think, this time for real, one more chap, when they train, and then an epilogue…or maybe two more chaps, and an ep…but whatever, please R/R! Doomo Arigato!  
Ja mate ne!  
~Abbie~  



End file.
